Dead
by Just A Gamer Girl23
Summary: One Halloween night two best friends find that people are turning into the infected of Left 4 dead the video game. Join Victoria also know as Skittlez and David while they struggle to survive this new world. And what is this Z.E.R.O organization they hear about? M for Language. Sequel is out look for "Alive"
1. Chapter 0: How it started

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy! These are all my characters but the infected type belongs to valve! **

The day the infection started almost everyone knew what was going to happen, the thing was no one did anything about it. People that actually knew what was happening could not believe it; they thought it would never happen, I mean it was just a game. The others that also knew what was actually happening prepared. They prepared for the awful fight that was going to occur, they mentally prepared for the death of their family that would soon die. What is this awful infection that is going around, you ask? I'll tell you for I was one of few who survived.

This was no normal infection; they turned the dead bodies into the undead. If you have not already guessed I'll give you a little hint. They turned into zombies, but do not mistake them for they are not zombies you see in the movies but a videogame. One videogame had all these zombies in it. Which? Well these zombies are the ones you see in the videogame Left 4 Dead. You have heard right and no it is not impossible, these special infected and normal infected came to life. They did not come out of the game, but the infected victims turned into what the Left 4 Dead infected looked like. Now enough of the introduction, let me tell you what happened, be warned for what you are about to be told is heartbreaking.


	2. Chapter 1

**So in this story I wasn't really into it but later on I actually got serious. who knew. **

"How can a hunter be in the room let alone real?!" Skittlez whispered harshly to me I told her maybe she was playing Left 4 Dead; we both knew that was unlikely. My mom does not play It was in October, Halloween to be precise; my best friend and I were doing what we do every year, Trick or Treating. Our parents complain that we are too old for that and we should just stay at home. As always my best friend Victoria known as Skittlez to me and my group of friend's started to whine about would be back early. The parents would give in after a few whine's later and we would set out on our adventure of candy and cavities, this year we went as the Left 4 Dead hunter's.

As of now we been out for about an hour and Skittlez has been complaining about how I got a popcorn ball and she got gummy bears.

"If I give you my popcorn ball would you shut up?" I sighed while looking lazy to the side to see the happiness spark to life in my best friend. "I love you forever until I get mad at you!" She yelled while take the ball of popcorn out of my outstretched hand to gently place it in her bag so it would not break. Once I saw the house up ahead with fog I knew what was coming next, as if on cue Skittlez started to run to the said house screaming, "TIME TO SCARE PEOPLE!" Taking my time to the house that was supposed to be "spooky" I can hear my best friend scaring the little kids. I was crossing the lawn for a faster way to the house but came to a halt when I heard a growl, looking to the woods behind the house I faintly saw a shadow jump away. Thinking it was some sort of animal I quickened my pace to the house of horrors to get my candy and my idiotic friend so we can leave the wood part of the town.

Upon walking onto the drive way I saw Skittlez running out of the fog with what it seems to me as more fake blood all over her now showing face and costume. Looking closely at her face with the little moonlight showing I see the terror in her face. Laughing at her fear I walked to her and pat her back.

"I thought that you were supposed to scare people?" I laughed and headed to the fog but stopped when I felt a tug on sweatshirt sleeve. Half turning my head I told her if she was scared that she can wait out her e and tried to walk off again but her grip tightened. Deciding that I would try to calm her down so I can go get my awaiting candy. Upon turning around I was surprised that she was actually crying and shaking. I was confused, was the suppose haunted house really that scary or did something happen in there? I suddenly got worried and took hold of her shoulders.

"Skittlez what happened?" I asked while trying to get her head up so I can look her in the eyes, but she refused to look me in the eye. Looking at her costume I now notice that up close you can see tears and new blood. Slightly shaking her I yelled how did her costume come to be? This time she looked me in the eyes and I saw terror like I never saw before.

"It...Kid….it just happened I didn't mean to kill it but I had to…but…FUCK a little kid…" Skittlez started to say but her sobbing kept getting in the way along with her stuttering. Even though it was hard to hear, I knew her since we were in middle school and I understand her. With every word she sobs to me I become worried and panicked. Did she kill a little kid? Has my friend become a killer and has lost her sanity? Deciding to grab my best friend and start to speed walk the way home and try to get answers, starting with the rips and blood.

"I want to help you doll, but you need to tell me what happened. Why is your costume all bloody and ripped." I asked seeing she has calmed down some and her sobbing stopped, I knew that she was freaked out so I wanted to take it slow. I saw her tense up and quickly glance at me.

"The little girl dressed as a fairy…..she was a zombie." Skittlez whispered, I stopped in my tracks and faced my best friend. How can she be playing games when she is clearly traumatized?

"Skittlez! Now is not the time to be joking around you need to tell me what happened!" I whispered loudly and a bit too harsh. Seeing her flinch and look to the side I knew she felt alone and betrayed. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and gave her a hard look. Maybe I should believe her, she always tells me what's on her mind and I can tell when she's lying. I saw no sign of her lying when she spoke. Why am I denying the fact that maybe, just maybe what she is saying is true. Before I could even voice my apology I saw the look on her face. I saw that she snapped of her state of shock and looked behind her.

"Look, Skittlez-" I was interrupted by her whipping her around to look at me and her giving me her serious voice I usually never hear. She told me we have to leave because they heard them and are coming this way. Determined to believe my best friend I grabbed her arm and started to run home. When Skittlez started to run on her own, without my help I let go of her arm. Turning the corner to my sub division and once we started to run up my street I saw that she was out of breath and I noticed I was to. Noting that we need to start jogging I put that in the back of my mind.

I whispered, "Let's speed walk from here until we can catch our breath." Seeing her nod her head we slowed down. Checking her over I mentally nodded that this was a good time to ask what happened. Once I asked she glanced at me and nodded.

"After I was out of the fog to the person with the candy, there was this little brat dressed as a fairy and she was complaining that she didn't feel good. Right after she said that she passed out. I didn't care so I went to get my candy but damn it that brat turned into a fucking zombie and bit the guy that had my candy! I knew she was a zombie because of, well you know…the biting…ANYWAY! She bit him he turned and people started to try their way out of the fog. It was a fog maze by the way. But I was shocked I mean I didn't even know that zombies would be real! Then she turned into a zombie! Then she started to come at me I grabbed the thing nearest to me in a blind panic and hit her. I-I didn't know that I grabbed a shovel and it would decapitate her. After that I tried to run but the guy that got bit grabbed me and I got out his hold but my costume got ripped." Skittlez took a breath after she got done with her explanation and told me that it was good to get that off her chest, I nodded in agreement.

Upon reaching my house I headed up the stairs and asked Skittlez one important question before opening the door, "So, you didn't get bit?" She looked at me with the 'are you stupid look" in which I glared at her. Sighing she answered, "Now if I got bit would I be with you? No, I would be running to the hills and beyond, or I would kill myself before I even start to change."

"Hey, I needed to make sure."

"I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were." With that being said I opened the door to my apartment and walked in with Skittlez following behind to close the door behind her. Skittles walked past me to flop on my couch and let out an exhausted sigh putting her Hunter hood down to reveal black hair with a hint of amber tied into a low pony tail and her bangs laid on her forehead to cover up her not so large forehead. I walked into the kitchen to get myself a mountain dew and asked if she wanted anything. I got a soft replay of Pepsi. Grabbing her Pepsi and my MT. Dew I headed to the sofa and flopped down, when something caught my eye.

"Hey best friend?" I asked she grabbed her soda and said thank you but with a yes right after in answer to my question.

"Where are our candy bags?" At this she stopped chugging her drink and looked around, she too noticed that they were missing.

"They probably dropped when we were running-"Skittlez was interrupted when we heard a thud in my parent's room.

"Dude your parents are so having sex right now!" Skittlez whispered. Soda almost came out of my nose at her comment. I told her that my sister and dad are out its only my mom, her and I. We heard the thud again and this time it was louder but this time with a growl at the end, we both looked at each other. When we looked at each other we both had the same thought running through our heads.

"I know that sound-"

"Hunter from Left 4 Dead." I finished her thought. We both got up in a flash I headed to my room for my sword and she went into the kitchen for a butcher's knife. We met up in the hallway that leads to my parent's room.

the games I play so there would be no reason for her to play Left 4 Dead. Yet again how can a hunter be real? It just doesn't make any…well I believe Skittlez on the zombie but a Hunter?!

We heard the growl again, this time by the door as if it knows were here and dares us to come in the room. My heart started to beat faster at my realization, if this WAS a Hunter then there was a possibility that the other infected from the game also was here. Were they coming out the game or were people turning into the infected by an unknown reason? It was that time the Hunter from the room hit the door. Looking at the door we can see that it would be down any hit now by the amount of force he was giving. I readied my sword and saw Skittlez running away I whispered darkly that the hell she was doing, what she said next was actually smart.

"Element of surprise! Once that door is down he will pounce, hide then strike!"

I ran after her and saw was hiding in the kitchen by the wall so she can see the front door, her back pressed against the wall that was in the facing the dining room. When I reached my hiding spot, which was beside the couch away from everything and in a corner. If the Hunter would try to attack he would need to jump at me in which I have my sword pointed up, so if he jumped he would land right in my sword. As I sat I heard the door to my parents room break down and a growl was coming down the hall, the silent falls of hands and feet could be heard in the silent house. I peeked around the sofa to see an actual Hunter sniff the air and head towards the kitchen. He was heading straight for Skittlez; I was going to make a distraction to give her some time to make a move but stopped myself. If the world is going to hell with Zombies from left 4 Dead we need to be strong and fight for our own when we are alone. This is the test of teamwork and individual work as well.

As I seen the Hunter disappear behind the wall into the hall leading to the kitchen I crawled out from my hiding spot and toward the kitchen outside wall. I knew it would be at least a little hard to see with only the moon light as our light source, but that was good enough for the windows were open and the room was bright enough to see. Once I got at least a step in my crawling journey I head the hunter screech and Skittlez gasp. As I got up and looked over the hole to look in the kitchen I saw the Hunter on top of Skittlez growling and sniffing her face. She had the knife to the Hunters neck slightly digging in to the skin but not enough force to break skin. I saw that her hand was trembling as the Hunter was deciding whether or not he should kill her or not. I as soft as ever and fast as ever tip toed to the kitchen entrance, with my sword ready if needed.

Once I stepped in the kitchen the hunter turned his head and started to growl at me, which me immediately stop for my best friend was in a dangerous situation and this infected could kill her in one fail swop.

"I-it's ok he won't h-hurt you…" Skittlez tried to plead the Hunter that we were no danger, but this Hunter was smart because he turned to her, face so close that their noses touched, the blood from a fresh feast was dripping out of his mouth and down his chin to drip on her lips. I felt disgusted but it seemed having blood on your face did not affect her for she was not even flitching from the blood. I inched a little bit closer now I'm a few inches away from the Hunter, I was going to slice off his head with my sword but upon seeing my best friend give me the look, I mentally growled and lowered my sword to make it seem that I am no danger.

The Hunter went back to sniffing Skittlez and I could tell her back was starting to hurt and that she was getting restless. That girl can never sit still I'm surprised that she even lasted this long I thought as the Hunter sniffed her hair. Then he did something we both though was disgusting and disturbing, the Hunter started to lick her face. It seem that she had enough because after the second lick she push him forward towards me, grabbed her knife and jumped through the hole into the living room where she quickly wiped the drool and blood off, leaving only smears of left over blood. I quickly put my sword up and swung, I smiled in satisfaction when I sliced his arm, not much but just a little. The Hunter howled in pain before jumping at me but alas my best friend saw this beforehand and threw the TV remote at the hunter, the remote hit his head and he changed courses to jump at my best friend who was already on the run.

I ran to the living room and I would have laughed if this was not a dire situation, the Hunter kept trying to jump Skittlez but she was running around the rectangle table we had in the room. I stayed quiet and out of sight until the Hunter's back was to me. Once his back was to me I stabbed him in his stomach which made him stop to screech in pain. Skittlez turned around and sliced blindly since her hair was long and when she turned it went in her face, but she did get a slice mark on his cheek were it turned red and a little blood came out.

"Take that you bitch Hunter, How dare you lick my friend!" I yelled while punching the immoveable Hunter. Skittlez yelled with a Yeah and punched him on the head. The Hunter growled at us but we were talking on how we kill him, I found out my sword was to dull and her knife was no good. I told her to keep the Hunter down while I go quickly get a butcher's knife that was not broken. As I was in the Kitchen I could hear Skittlez talk to the hunter, shaking my head I wondered if she would be the first to go crazy. When I found the knife I was looking for I heard the Hunter growl loudly and Skittlez yell in surprise. I quickly turned around to see the Hunter go in my parent's room and a hurt looking Skittlez who was holding her head.

I ran to the room and found the Hunter gone and the window smashed open, as fast as I could I removed the mattress from my parent's bed and put it over the hole for some protection. At the corner of my eye I saw a pile of red, and I knew exactly what…or rather who it was. I was not going to have it process though my mind right now, I have much bigger problems and one starting weather or not Skittlez was bit and how the Hunter escaped. After I exited the room I closed the door and headed for my best friend. When I reached her she was still on the ground holding her head crying, I saw red dripping down her forehead and the glass window next to her broken. Anger swelled up in me, how that Hunter dare hurt my best friend!

"I'm not bit… if owowowowow …..That's what you….. Were ow thinking."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, that's good she's not bitten. I don't know what I would do if I had to kill me best friend, let alone go on without my family and Skittlez. I bent down next to her and lifted her hair out of her face, seeing that her forehead had a deep gash and some glass stuck in it I let go of her hair and sighed.

"Is it that bad?" Skittlez asked as silent tears ran down her face. Deciding not to lie to her I nodded my head, she frowned and I told her I will fix her up on which she nodded. As I jogged to the bath room and grabbed my first as kit. When I was about to head out and tend to Skittlez wounds I found scissors on top of my bathroom counter. Grabbing them I headed to the livening room, when I entered the room I saw that Skittlez had moved herself to the kitchen table and ready to be fixed up. Her face showed that she was still in pain but she wasn't crying anymore so that was a plus. When I reached her I grabbed the chair next to her and sat then turned myself to face her.

Once I got the wound cleaned and a huge Band-Aid in her forehead I was about to suggest that we cut her hair for safety reason then take my mom's care to drive to her house to check on her family then to visit Nemo for guns etc. But it was as if she was reading my mind because she said that she needed to cut her hair. I told her that I would do it but she took the scissors and went into the bathroom and shut the door. I told her that she needed to hurry because we don't want to stay here more then we already have, I did not receive a replay.

As she was in the bathroom I sat back and mentally prepared myself. I told myself that my mom is dead and there is nothing I could do and the same might be for my sister and father. I told myself that they can take care of themselves and if not, then I might as well think of them as dead. I needed to be prepared for the death betrayal and the gore I'm going to have to face. I knew I was fine but I was worried about Skittlez, that girl can only take so much, that and she's a cry baby.

I heard the door open to the bathroom and I found a skittle with a guy haircut. The back of her hair went to her nape of her neck. Yeah know, the part were the head and neck connect. The front of her head had two long pieces of hair that stopped at her chin the rest of her hair was the same length as the back. She handed me the scissors with a satisfied look.

"I didn't know that you would put it that short, but hair the shorter the better." I said while shrugging, she agreed and headed to the front door while I tagged along. When we got to my mom's car with my sword in hand and a butcher's knife in Skittlez's hand I opened the driver's door while Skittlez already sat in the passenger's seat waiting for me. I found out that the keys to the car was in Skittlez hand and I if she didn't grab them I would of forgotten them. I thanked her and got in the seat.

"So, do you know how to drive?" Skittlez asked, I told her that it couldn't be that hard and I drove a little before. This didn't seem to comfort her for I saw her fidget. When we both buckled up and after I started the car I was about to pull out of the drive way and to Skittlez how when we both looked up and saw my dead mother, undead. She was torn and bloody and she was running at the car. Skittlez and I both screamed and I hurried to pull out but my undead mother reached the passengers window that was half way down and started to bang on it and reach in it.

"Oh my fucking God, David hurry up!" Skittlez screamed while slicing my mom's grabbing hands while trying to back away as far as the seat belt let her.

"I am, I am!" I screamed back while putting the car in drive and hit the gas. My undead mother tried to catch up but we were already on the main road. Skittlez rolled up the window in a hast, as for me I put my concentration on the road. When we were on the road to Skittlez house I notice the lack of cars. Yes her road really didn't have any cars but my road had tons, and yet I saw close to nothing. Once we pulled into the drive way Skittlez rushed out of the car I was about to get out also but she told me to say put and ready just in case anything happens and we need to get out fast. I agreed and sat in the car with the lights off and car on.


	3. Chapter 2

After about a good twenty minutes Skittlez rushed out, alone. With that said I knew what is in the house and I knew she didn't want to talk about it so I turned the lights on low and back out of the drive way, and headed to Nemo's house. On the way to the said house we saw….zombies on the road. Upon seeing them I sped up and ran them over a few survived the hit but most didn't. When we pulled into his driveway we both rushed out and in his house. When entered we saw Nemo beating the carp out of his undead mother with a baseball bat and the worst part was that he was smiling and swearing at her.

"Damn son, I didn't know you hated her that much." Skittlez said shocked while still standing in the door way to the living room. While the bloody scene was in the middle of the living room, I stood right next to Nemo who was still bashing his mom in the face. A few splats of blood got on my cloths and face while Nemo was covered in it.

His hair that covered his right eye had dried blood, his black skinny's and black Eyes Set To Kill shirt was caked with dried blood but soon was replaced with fresh blood with the way he was hitting his mom. His hands were bloody and his face had smears of blood on it.

"Nemo! That's enough its dead already!" I yelled while taking the bat from him. He looked at me then looked at Skittlez in shock.

"I thought you would be already dead." Nemo said while whipping the sweat from his forehead.

I noticed that anger flashed though her face and I knew that was a wrong move. Nemo and Skittlez never really got along, he would be a asshole and she would get mad, but don't get me wrong they do have their moments.

"I'm not that easy to kill." Skittlez said with an irritated voice. Nemo just shrugged and said that it just started. She was going to snap at him but I said that we need a plan and better weapons. With that said Skittlez shut her mouth but gave a nasty glare that promised pain. I shivered at the thought at being on the other end of whatever she was planning. Nemo went into his room with the both of us following, he got out a three daggers and a thigh holders so we can put a pistol and our daggers in. He went into the closet and pulled out two automatic shotguns and a sniper with three pistols and extra ammo.

I had my hunter costume on but with the holster on the thigh and the automatic shotgun in hand. Skittlez had the same as me while Nemo took a sniper. We went around the house to barricade the windows and doors but we did have an escape root just in case anything happens. After we blocked everything we shut off the lights and headed downstairs into the basement. Once downstairs we turned on the light knowing that it won't be shown to the outside world. We got out a map and some paper and a pencil.

"Ok so we need a plan." Nemo said while smoothing out the wrinkles in the map.

"First we need to get to a gun store and supplies." I said while handing the paper and pencil to Skittlez so she can wright it down.

"Well there's a gun store not far from here just that we need to take the highway to get there." Nemo said while going on the computer to see how far.

"Good, Nemo look up to see if there is any way to go around. We want to try and avoid highways at all cost. Now we need to discuss what we need at Wal*Mart." I said while sitting down at the table, Skittlez following along to but sat across from me.

"We need flashlights, batteries, canned food, and a can opener of course, um what else. Oh and toilet paper?" Skittlez said while putting it down on the paper then looked up at me for approval. I nodded and said we need a first aid just in case there are any accidents. Skittlez blushed from embarrassment and looked away. She was most likely remembering what happened earlier.

"Found a back road but it will take a while to get to the store and it goes by Wal*mart so we can stop there first. Also what the hell happened to your forehead Skittlez?" Nemo said turning around from the computer. After I told him what happened he laughed and said that the hunter has a crush on Skittlez.

"Shut the fuck up Nemo! It's not funny!" Skittlez quietly yelled while running up to him and punched him in the arm with a red face. I told them to shut up and asked Nemo if he had three backpacks in which he said yes and went to grab them. Once he came back with the bags I grabbed one and put it on while Skittlez did the same.

"Ok we are going to take the back road and get to Wal*Mart first. Get in. Get what you think is necessary. Get out. Got it? Good now let's head out." I said while heading for the stair leading to upstairs but stopped mid-way when I wanted to know if they were listening. They loaded their guns with a face of a warrior. Smiling I said good and told them to head out.

This war is going to be ours I thought while turning on the car.


	4. Chapter 3

While we were driving to Wal*Mart we were speaking of a plan to get in and get out. We knew there would be a lot of zombies in the area and more in the building so we have to sneak in and out, or we need to have some of the zombies get out so it's not much of a hazard inside. Once we got the plan settled we were ready to put it into action. When I saw the store coming into view I told them to get ready. I parked on the side of the street, we all saw what was happening in the parking lot and to say we were speechless. In the parking lot there were about a group of twelve of kids and adults, fighting for their lives. They were going down fast, Skittlez asked if we should help them but Nemo said it was useless, why waste energy when they are just going to die anyway. It was harsh but true, why try to save someone when you know they will die anyway. In the end we were all going to die, so we sat there in the car and watched, we watched them get killed then devoured by these monsters that was once people.

Once they were dead, everyone got out of the car and headed into their spot. Skittlez hid near the door behind an open bag of cow shit and with me not too far while Nemo was at the open door. When I gave my signal he raced into the store and made as much noise as he could then he ran out with a huge trail of zombies behind him. That's when me and Skittlez put up our Hunter hoods and slide our way in the store. Once we were in the store we started to act like the hunter, why we did this you say? Well for one the outfit is moveable and it covers the body so it's not that easy to get bit. That and Skittlez said if she ever dies she's going in a bang and she wanted to wear her costume while doing it.

There were some zombies here and there but it was as if luck was on our side since they did not notice us. We moved and stayed as a team from section to section, when we got to the food part of the store Skittlez went for the bacon but I pulled her back. I told her that canned food is the way to go but she didn't listen and put one package of bacon in her backpack. I rolled my eyes and was just glad that she didn't take ten packages.

We heard a noise behind us and we spun around our guns ready to shoot whatever danger was in the way. Nemo appeared with his hands up and told us that he could have died.

"Then give us warning, I could have killed ya." Skittlez said while breathing a sigh of relief.

"I highly doubt that you could even keep aim." Nemo said while grabbing a package of bacon.

Skittlez glared and locked her jaw, this was a sign that she was going to bring pain to Nemo, I was going to say keep it cool and calm down but something beat me to it. From out of the store we heard a Tank roar.

"Ok everyone to your positions!" I yelled while running to the back door of the store.

I raced to the back of Wal*Mart and quickly grabbed some beer bottles from my bag, I dumped out the liquid until I was satisfied with the amount of liquid is in the bottle. I then proceeded to stuff cloth in the opening half way. Once I put in the cloth I heard the scream of the Tank and then I felt the ground start to vibrate. I was going to get one more bottle to make it three but decided against it when I heard Skittlez scream a swear and gun shots. I raced to the front of the building and saw a car being thrown at me. I swore loudly and dodged the car, the car went a few feet more before it hit a truck and both rolled and came to a standstill. I peeked my head around the corner to see Nemo sniping it in the face from a building that was on the side of Wal*Mart which was Big Y. My eyes traveled to where the Tank was and saw it trying to get Skittlez by smashing the ground and throwing cars and trucks at the spot she was hiding. Skittlez was in a hole in the ground surrounded by cement so it won't break above her. She was also shooting the Tank but since she was in the ground the highest she could get was in the chest.

I ran up to the Tank while lighting the now fire hazard and threw it at a safe distance, I did my happy dance in my head when I got a headshot and he became ablaze. The Tank turned to me and started to charge and I started to run, screaming per say. I ran to an open space in the parking lot that had no cars so the Tank didn't have anything to throw. When I got to the area I spun around and saw the Tank almost too where I was. I could feel the heat of the flaming Tank and that alone made me a little on the nervous side. I knew if something goes wrong I would be in danger either being on fire by the Tank or being punched to death by the Tanks fists. When the tank was in range of my shot gun I let the bullets fly. Nemo was still shooting from afar and Skittlez was out of the hole and avoiding the tank and dealing with the zombies and a Spitter.

"Gah! I've been Smokered! Help!" I heard Skittlez scream, I saw in the corner of my eye that she was being dragged to the top of Wal*Mart. I knew if we didn't finish off this Tank that Skittlez would be dead.

"Nemo distract the Tank, I going to help Skittlez!" I yelled up to Nemo, he nodded in understanding. I dodged a punch to the face and raced over to Skittlez where the Smoker had her in the air while its tongue was down her back, around her waist then around her thigh and up to her neck to choke her. She could not shoot the thing for she had dropped her gun when she was being pulled so she was kicking her legs and scratching the tong. There was a dead Spitter under her and zombies were trying to bite her legs but she kept kicking them away. I started to shoot the zombies near her while I headed to her location. After I killed the remaining zombies I went up to her and she was starting to go limp, I quickly grabbed the hunting knife from my back pocket that I found in the store and started to slice the tongue around her neck. When I cut of the tongue wrapped around Skittlez's body she went to the ground hard and I heard the Smoker screech in pain, I saw it run backwards most likely to med it now short tongue.

I check around us and notice the Tank was now dead and Nemo was jogging his way over to us but stopped to get Skittlez's gun, I also noticed that there was many dead and undead body's around the parking lot. I went to look at Skittlez and saw that she wasn't moving, seeing my best friend not move put me into a panic. I went on my knees and check her pulse, after a few moments I found one, it was very light and slow but it was there. I proceeded to do CPR. I heard Nemo walk up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, I stopped and looked up to him.

"She's dead lets go, there's no time to waste." Nemo said with a cold face that held no emotions. I was going to tell him that she was alive but he yanked me up and started to pull me to the car not before he threw her gun at her 'dead' body seeking no use for it.

"Nemo stop! She's alive! Let go!" I yelled while yanking free, I glared my death glare…all he did was just glare back. We were about five to ten feet away from Skittlez. I pointed to her and told him that she's alive and we can't just leave her here.

"If we stay here any longer were all dead. I rather have her dead then me. Now come along the suns coming up and we need to get to our location." Nemo said in a hard voice, I could tell that he did not care whether or not we were alive or dead. He didn't care about true teamwork; all he cared for was his survival and his alone. It's been only a day and he has changed so much.

"You motherfucker." I heard a raspy voice but it was all too familiar, and I knew, I knew she heard everything he said, and I knew that this would be the downfall of our team. We both turned to the voice; Skittlez was standing up and breathing hard. The look in her eyes said that they wanted to kill; I could feel the anger coming off her. I also saw the tongue mark on her neck and knew it would turn into a black and burse.

"You would leave me for dead?! What the fucks wrong with you? Ya know, I've had enough of your shit, for many years you treated me like dirt and I HAD ENOUGH!" Skittlez said with angry tears in her eyes, she walked over to me and stood by my side.

"Does it look like I care? Nemo said. I got angry but said nothing; he was now beyond our reach. He dropped his head and chuckled, then looked at us with a face of a ruthless guy.

"Ok, ok how about this. I take the car since I took them thanks for that and, you two can walk. Oh, and if I ever see you again….ill kill ya." Nemo then turned his back to us and started to walk to the car. I side glanced at Skittlez and saw a rage in her eyes. It was settled we were both pissed off.

"Hey, Nick." Skittlez said in a surprisingly calm voice. He turned around with a board but yet questioning face. Even before he could fully face us, in a fast motion and even before I could react or do anything. Skittlez lifted up her gun and shot right in Nemo's face. The way his eyes widened slightly and his mouth ajar before his face became unnoticeable. His lifeless body fell to the ground with a soft thump noise. I was beyond shocked and speechless, not only did I see my best friend kill my other friend but she did it with no emotion. The worst part was that she went up to his body and took ammo, the keys and his sniper. She then turned to me, her face back to normal and with a smile on it with a little giggle.

"You coming or what? Oh and I'm driving no questions asked, ok?" Skittlez then turned and started to walk towards the car without so much of a glance back to see if I was coming or not. I started to walk behind her but my mind was in a daze.

I mistook her, I never knew she was able to kill another human being without some help let alone kill one of her friends that wasn't even infected. It has only been a day and things has chaotic but overwhelming as well. I noted in my mind not to double cross or underestimate my best friend, not that I was planning on to anyways.

When I got to the car Skittlez already had it on and ready to go. We started to go towards the road we said earlier. When we started to go on the back roads I knew right away which road we were on, this road led to the back roads that went around the highway.

"Where not going to the place we all agreed on are we?" I asked while slightly looking at her in the corner of my eye. She looked at me then back on the road, she pulled over and got out. I noticed that I haven't been looking while she was driving and we ended up to a place surrounded by woods. I got out of the car and saw Skittlez was looking into the woods.

"Skittlez where are we, the woods is a dangerous place to be. You have to talk to me." I said while slowly creeping my way towards her afraid if I make a sudden fast move she might mistake me for leaving or trying to harm her. She was also in a bit of a crazy state at the moment so I want to be as careful as possible.

She turned around with a glare, "You want to know why we're here? Want to know why I shot Nick? Want to know we're not going to our originally stated place?! Well I'll tell you! Our 'friend" Nick wanted to go to the military base to 'get supplies' was wrong! I looked it up and his history when you and him went upstairs to get something to eat. Want to know what I found?" She asked while coming closer to me. I nodded my head not wanting to speak and cause her to go ballistic. When I nodded she stopped and went on.

"I found that the 'military base' wasn't even in that location! That place was a old abandoned building. His history had places far off from any other buildings. He had a map hidden under the chair, it was of two circles in that area of the building and the two circles were far apart, with our names on each one of the circles! He wanted us to be there; we split up and kill us! He was using us! Why would I let that asshole live? I've found a better thing to go, and that is an island." Skittlez explained while pacing, when she was done with her explanation she turned around to look at me.

"Ok, I get it, but why are we in the woods? Is there a boat and water nearby?" I asked while turning my head to the woods to see if I could see any source of water. When I turned back to her I found she was looking around to. I mentally sweat dropped, and thought did she really drive us to a place she don't even know; well at least we didn't die.

"I seems to me we are lost…."

"Yeah no shit Skittlez." I walked to the car but stopped when we hear a yell. I turned to Skittlez to silently confirm that she hear it to, she nodded as a yes. She pointed to the forest behind us as to say the yell was coming from within the woods. We grabbed our guns and started to head where the yell was. Yes I know this goes against all horror movies but we need more teammates and if we find a living person, just maybe he or she will join us. I just hope that they are not crazy like someone I know.


	5. Chapter 4

There were few zombies in the woods and a Hunter and a Charger but nothing to extreme. When we were some ways in the woods we heard the yell again but it seemed closer. We raced to the voice so we wouldn't lose it when we got out into a clearing we were greeted with a very bright sun. Skittlez and I swore and covered our eyes.

"Holy shit." I said dumb folded, in front of us was a church that is barricade off and a whole shit load of normal infected and special infected were trying to get in. We heard yelling and someone commanding something in the church.

"Should we help them?" Skittlez asked while hiding her body behind a tree so the infected wont 'see' her. I told her it would be a good idea and it would bring us good karma. I told my plan and we set it into action. I was positioned behind a tree that was closest to the church without alerting any of the infected and Skittlez was up in a huge tree at the top so she can see the whole clearing and snipe them from up there. She was going to take a grenade and throw it far away from the church and us. If you're asking where she got the grenade then it was from Nemo, apparently he hid it and a few others in his backpack along with other things. I kept silent waiting for the explosion to happen, once I heard it and the infected when running towards the sound I made my move. The whole time I was quickly yet quietly running in the shadows to the back of the church. I heard the sniper ever few seconds and that alone made my adrenalin pumping.

When I reached the back of the church I banged on the door which made the inside quite.

"I'm not infected were here to help! Let me in!" I yelled hoping to get them to open the door. Luck was on my side because the door opened slightly and I saw a buff looking guy with a beard and a buzz cut.

"Prove it." He said in a low voice. I got slightly pissed.

"Well if I was a zombie or even was bit I would of blown my head off by now because I'm not some stupid idiotic person who thinks I'm special and I won't change. No, I'm here because me and my teammate heard someone scream and as kind as we are we went to check it out and see if they need our help. Now, I expect you to let me in because we lured the horde away and I had to sneak my way over here without getting seen by the motherfucking zombies and my best friend is in a tree and if I don't get in and give her the single to come down she will be stuck there and will start to complain and trust me NO ONE WANTS THAT NOW LET ME IN!" I told a deep breath after my rant and glared at his shocked face.

"Billy just let him in." I heard a voice from the room; 'Billy' seemed to be back to reality for he let me in. The church was empty and the pews were all in a corner while there was about six people in the room total. I didn't care much but I found a stair case leaded to the second floor, when I got up the stairs I found a door leading to the roof. When I was finally on the roof I saw two people, two guys to be exact but again I didn't care and went to the edge of the roof and turned to the tree Skittlez was in.

"Your friend is in a tree"? The boy to my right said, he was a little taller than me, me being 5'2 he was slender and had dark brown hair that went just above the hair. His bangs were sweeping his forehead and he had forest green eyes. He was wearing white running shoes and somewhat baggy jeans; his shirt was black and had Eyes Set To Kill on it but was smudged with dried blood.

'Yes." I said not really caring and I grabbed my flashlight from my backpack and flicked it on and off. I got my response with her flashlight doing the same. I put my flashlight away and waiting on the roof for her to get down. I told the two boys to be ready if anything happens to shot they nodded and aimed their guns. Skittlez was half way down until I saw her start to fall hitting every tree branch on the way down. She was about to fall out of the tree which was a two story building high, I was about to yell and run down stairs to get to her but a Hunter screech made me panic and about to jump the roof.

The boys looked for the Hunter and I was just about to jump but that's when I saw it. Skittlez was about to hit the ground if not the Hunter flew and tackled her.

"Shoot!" I screamed and the boys were fumbling with their guns. The Hunter tackled her to the ground and they rolled together until they came to a stop. I took the sniper from the said boy earlier and aimed and shot the gun missing the Hunter by a hair.

It seemed the hunter was about to do something and I started to freak. The. Fuck. Out. The boy who I took the gun away from snatched it back and gave me a nasty glare, I didn't have time for him so I bent down spotting a chunk of cement and threw it at the stop where the Hunter was. Once I threw it I got a good look were I threw it.

"Fuck."

The Hunter was long gone and Skittlez was getting up slowly. The chunk of cement hit her square in the middle of her forehead and she went down cold. The other boy was gone probably to tell the other of the situation and I was right they came rushing out of the church and was getting Skittlez inside.

"Well I never knew friends threw big pieces of cement at each other's faces. The boy who glared at me said. I turned my head slowly towards him with my glare that promised pain.

"Usually I'm against dick punches but I'll make an exception." I then quickly falcon punched him in the dick. He went down and I felt all that built up anger just, vanish. I sighed and went down to check up on Skittlez. I went to the main part of the church and saw she was laying on a blanket on the floor with two layers of blankets on top of her while her injured head laid on a pillow. Her head had new wrappings around it; with blood already leaking threw from the old and new gashes. I sat down beside her and looked at the people around me.

"So what do you plan on doing here. You're not going to stay here are you?" I asked, but it seemed no one wanted to answer my question for they looked away or avoided my eyes. I paused for a moment and glanced at the window, it was getting dark. I sighed we would have to stay here for the night, traveling at night was too dangerous and Skittlez was injured. I also wanted to figure out why she was being targeted by the special infected. I know they go after their pray but so far I haven't been dealing with any infected. It also seems only Hunters are currently going after her.

My train of thought came to an end when I heard Skittlez stir under the covers. Everyone in the room had their eyes on her. Skittlez sat up groaning and then looked over at me.

''Sorry for your head." I said but she grunted and turned away with her angry pout face on.

"I said I was sorry Skittlez." I whined a little not really wanting her to be angry with me.

"Were you bit?" Said Billy making Skittlez face him. She glared at him and said if she were bit then she would kill herself. Billy glared at her but let her be and went upstairs mumbling about children these days.

"It was the same Hunter." Skittlez said softly. My eyes widen and everyone in the room was silent and listening.

"What does she mean same?" Said an old guy. I told them what happened back in my house and the guy said it's impossible for the same Hunter to be tracking the same pray. That they would move on.

"Skittlez how do you know it was the same Hunter?" I asked while taking a cup of warm tea from a girl.

"Before the Hunter ran to the room and escaped I saw his face, the one that got me in the tree had the same face. It's the same Hunter that's been following me!" I could tell that Skittlez was starting to get freaked out. I mean who wouldn't if some zombie was hunting you down. At that moment some girl came in and told the old guy that the animals were mating.

"That's odd matting season isn't until spring. Why would they be matting now?" The old guy said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the zombies." Came a voice from the second floor coming down the stairs. Everyone looked up to see who it was that was talking, it turned out to be the guy I punched in the dick. When he reached the ground floor the old guy and him started to talk. That's when my mind went into red alert.

"Is it possible for zombies to mate?" I asked out loud. I mean they can't have that urge to mate because they are dead, but if they could that would be the answer to why the Hunter has been tracking down Skittlez. Everyone in the room seemed to think on it, which was until the old guy answered my question.

"It could be possible; since they have the desire the flesh of humans they could have desires for other things." It dawned on me; the Hunter wanted to mate with Skittlez. I turned to her and she had such a fearful face on. Her eyes were wide and she was pale..er and her mouth was dropped open in shock.

"A Hunter wants to get in my pants." Skittlez silently yelled. I patted her on the back and said it was ok and that I would kill it. Not soon after there was a loud scream coming from outside. Someone from within the church went to look out the window to check it out. I did also, it was dusk so I could not really see that well, but I did see grey-ish white. I looked closer and found out it was a Witch.

"Something startled a Witch! It's heading our way!" I yelled while running to help Skittlez up. Everyone within the church heard me and got into fighting mode. Before anyone could be prepare for the Witch she broke down the church doors. Everyone was startled and hurried to get their guns, the old guy which I learned his name was Kyle and the asshole who I punch ran over to us.

The Witch was tearing through people while the ones who dodged her started to shoot.

"James take the young one and get her away. BILLY go with them! They are most likely here for the girl!" Kyle yelled over the Witches screaming and the gun shots along with the screams of the fallen. James took ahold of Skittlez's arm and started to drag her out the back entrance while Billy and I went behind them and shot the zombies that made its way toward us. Once we got out there he was, the Hunter that's been following Skittlez. We all froze and Billy slowly raised his gun but I slapped it down, earning me another nasty glare.

"Any sudden actions without thought will be the death of us." I whispered harshly at him. I then turned back to the Hunter who finished killing a Jockey. The Hunter turned to us, growled and jumped away. We stayed quiet and still for a while, that was then Skittlez ripped she arm out of James grip and started to whine.

"Why did you grab me, you know I can walk on my own. I'm not a little kid, now that's gonna leave a bruise ya ass." Skittlez started to rub her arm and pout.

"Whatever kid now where's your car?" Billy asked walking in front of the group turning around like he's the leader and waited for an answer.

"You guys drove here?" James asked turning to me knowing Skittlez was mad with him at the moment. I really didn't feel like answering the asshole for I did not like him, but I knew he would have a hissy fit and I really didn't need that.

"Yeah we drove and it's beyond the woods, north of south." I said feeling smart somehow. I heard Skittlez say 'Duh' under her breath and I can understand why she would say that. I mean would we be that stupid to walk everywhere and waste our breath and when we need it well be to out of breathe and die. No, we're not stupid…. Well we're not completely stupid. When I came out of my thought realized that we were already at the car and James was gone.

"Hell no, why would I let you drive!?" Billy yelled and shook his arm.

"Fuck! Kid get off or I'll give you brain damage!" Billy yelled again while hitting his arm on the side of the car. When Billy stopped moving his arm I saw that Skittlez was on it. No joke, she had her arms and legs wrapped around his arm, I didn't even know how she got on and I didn't want to know. I ran up to Billy and hit him in the back of the head with my butt of my shotgun, in which made him stumble and look at me and Skittlez jumped off and ran to the driver's side of the car and locked it.

"That hurt you know you brat!" Billy said while rubbing the egg that's now on his head. We all heard a low roar of an engine coming closer I turned to Billy eyes full of question. Upon seeing my face he sighed and leaned on the side of the car.

"Its James, I don't want to ride with the shrimp so I told him to get my car." Billy shifted his eyes to the clearing as did I. I saw a black car, I would go into detail but I just don't feel like it. When the car was to the left of my sliver car, James cut the engine and got out, tossing the keys to Billy.

"So...Where do we head now?" I asked switching my gaze from Billy to James. Billy scoffed and told me there was no we, only himself. I was going to argue but James decided to act smart. He went on saying its bad to go alone and have extra people are good for help, bla bla bla. Billy seemed to ponder on this. Hearing a car door open I saw Skittlez waiting with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"Are we gonna go or what…where are we heading now." Skittlez asked while scratching her head and gave a nervous laugh.

"I say just go from place to place, since there's no real safe place to be." James said while heading toward Skittlez. I knew he was meaning to get in the car but I just wouldn't allow that. I grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"You're not driving with us; you'll be driving with big buff and pussy over there." I said while pointing behind me to Billy who was currently not listening and picking his ear. James made a disgusted face but lt alone walked over to Billy's car and slammed the driver's door shut. This startled Billy and had mini jump I heard Skittlez snicker but got in the driver's seat.

"We're going to head to Florida, form there grab boat and head to Hawaii, kill off everyone there and barricade the island. Sound good to you." I said to Billy, he would most likely make a snarky remark then I'll have to tell him to shove it, and he'll huff and get in the car and follow us. What do you know what I just said came true.

"Why would I listen to a girly man, huh brat?"

I glared at him and told him if he didn't want to listen to me he can find another way to survive and when he's a zombie ill have Skittlez kill him. He shivered and told me that he doesn't like it but will tag along. I put my head high and watched as he got in his car and then I got in the passenger's side.

It has been three months since we left that area. Four long days and we only got to Florida. Billy lost an ear by a Spitters acid, not only that but we believe he broke three of his toes. He's still an asshole. He and Skittlez fight non-stop and I have to always break it up, but even though he's a total dick he's saved our lives more than I could count.

Then theres James, he rarely talks to me but when he does it either to insult me or to make a suggestion. I believe he has a crush on Skittlez…poor Skittlez. James is losing sight in one eye from the fumes of a smoker while trying to save Billy.

Skittlez has been quite, which is unusual for her. All she ever says is that the Hunter from my house is been following her to get her. Nobody believes her; I think she's losing it. No one has seen him since the church, but she says he only comes near her when she's alone or when others are not looking that he wants her. She still got the bandages around her head still; the bleeding won't stop no matter what we do. She also has something wrong with her ribs, ever since a Charger got her when she was flown out of a car windshield.

Then there's me, I get along with Billy shockingly, he said after the first month that I wasn't so bad. Me and James though is a different story, I always see him trying to talk to Skittlez but she keeps trying to get away from him. Every time I see him try to make a move I slap him or Billy embarrasses him to take his eyes off my best friend. I have scratches all over my face and my leg is wrapped up from ripping the muscle from running. My left hand has been smashed from a rock the tank thrown and I wasn't fast enough to get up. I can still use the hand but it hurts like a bitch on a cracker. Other then all those things the team has been good.

I am currently am waiting for Skittlez. James decided to rid with her, heh the dumbass he knows how she drives and yet he wanted to try and ride with her. I was ok having him be with her on the car ride because I knew there was zero time to make a move. I looked to the left and saw the cars that was empty from people trying to run from the undead. Beyond the cars was the woods, and is where Billy was taking a shit. I looked behind me to make sure there wasn't any zombies, or that many zombies. There was a few in the distance, deciding they wouldn't be a problem any time soon I looked in front of me and saw a few yards away was a hauling truck. You know the ones that carries cars on the top and then there's a bottom for other cars. I heard Billy come out of the woods and lean on the trunk of the car.

"When the brat going to come yet?" Billy huffed and crossed his arms.

"If you're so worried radio her over your ear piece." I said with smirk when he said that he didn't car for the brat, but I knew better. Even though those two have a huge age gap they act like brother and sister. I watched as he pressed the on button on his ear piece and I heard mine click on also. We bought everyone an ear piece so we can keep in contact if we split up. If one goes on all goes on so we can hear what everyone is saying and to keep updated.

"Hey! Brat! When-" Billy was interrupted when Skittlez started to sing and James started to yell. I laughed evilly when I heard the terror in his voice.

"Bashing heads open, no scope all the way. Fucking die zombies, but their dead anyway HA HA HA!-"

"You dumbass stop! It's not Christmas!"

"All they want it brains, all I want is blood.-"

"Zombie ahead move out of the way!"

"Move out of my way you stupid fuck! ILL RUN YOU OVER!"

I heard a bang on the other end.

"Your insane!"

"Jingle bells, the world went to hell, I'm fucking insane.-"

"Jocky move!"

I heard a pained moan after another big bang and shook my head. I heard a hum of a car in the distance and it was getting louder really fast.

"Jingle bells what the hell, that one even moaned?!"

"Don't try to hide for I will find-"

Me and Billy looked up just in time to see Skittlez go over the truck and fly over the car, her car rolled about five time until it landed on the tires and spun to face the road.

"And kill you dead~!"

I heard my ear piece click off and James flung the door open ran a few feet and puked his guts out.

"I'm never riding with her again! She's crazy!" James huffed between pants. Billy howled in laughter and smacked his back saying we all warned him. I went over to Skittlez and saw that she was looking ahead with a blank face. I looked up and saw the Hunter.


	6. Chapter 5

The Hunter just stayed there, on all fours and watched. He didn't watch us but watched Skittlez, studied her, and she with him. Billy and James became quite and stared. I saw Billy slowly reach for his Shotgun but I shook my head. This was weird but serious, we make a wrong move he can screech and alert the other zombies to come. Skittlez got out of the car and started to head to the Hunter but I grabbed her arm, she stopped blinked and looked at me her eyes full of question.

"What are you doing because I know you're not heading toward that Hunter that's been stalking you?" I said to her and she looked back at the Hunter.

"He..won't hurt me…I know that." Skittlez said softly but my grip on her tightened. The Hunter growled and was planning to attack and by reflex I loosened my grip so I can easily reach for my gun on that's on strap on my back. Skittlez felt my grip loosened and she ripped her arm out of my grasp and walked forward. I cursed under my breath. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and found out it was James, he face was a look of concern but serious. Behind him was Billy he has the same face.

"If he so much lifts a finger shoot his brains out and if Skittlez goes crazy…shoot her in the leg." I said while I put my sights back on the two from both very different worlds. And we watched, we watched as Skittlez slowly walked up, our guns ready to shoot both if we really have to. She was right in front of him now and he lifted his head to 'see' her. She crouched down so they were eye to…hood level. She was slightly shacking, and hell who wouldn't if you were up close and personal with a fucking zombie that could rip your heart out in one swipe of the claws. She was going to take down his hoodie and I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark so the light wouldn't hurt his eyes…if he even had eyes. I knew this was such a bad idea but I would risk it. If Skittlez befriended an infected we would have the upper advantage in surviving because if she befriends this Hunter and he has some 'friends' then we can have alliances with some of the zombies to protect us. If this didn't work then we all are going to die. Skittlez was just inches away from the hood… that was until the Hunter started to lift his claws. Everyone was tense and silent. Skittlez hand froze in midair she was still as a brick. The Hunter slowly put his hand threw hers; they were now locked hand to hand. She put down her fingers and held his hand.

It was a touching moment I'm not going to lie but as all touching moments they have to end, and that's what happened. It pisses me off to even this day, how one fucking retarded son of a bitch can fuck everything up in just a few seconds.

All we heard was a loud gunshot and a piercing pain filled scream and a small voice saying;

"Shit…"


	7. Chapter 6

I saw blood spreading quickly over Skittlez right shoulder, the Hunter growled deeply and grabbed Skittlez around the waist and pulled her close. She was too busy crying in agony to notice that the Hunter was going to jump away with her. Billy shot but the Hunter jumped back and screeched, Skittlez came to and tried to escape and that's when I saw the hunter about to leap away, in the distance we heard the sound of a hoard and a tank yell. I took my shoot but the Hunter and jumped away, and into the trees. I turned to the car Skittlez came in and ran to it yelling to the Billy who was screaming at a pale James.

"Get in the car well deal with him later! Right now we have to leave this place ASAP!" I got in the car and started the engine. I hear the sound of a second engine and my ear piece turn on.

"Where to?" Billy said I told him to just follow me he grunted to answer me. Then we both hit the gas down the road, hitting a few zombies on our way.

We stopped at a gas station somewhere at the end of North Carolina, we been driving for a good five hours non-stop. Once I stopped to get gas I heard two car doors shut from Billy's car. I got out slammed my car door and marched up to James who was currently have his back toward me because Billy was screaming at him and his stupid act he did back on the road. I grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and punched him square in the nose. We all heard a sickening crack and blood dripped on my dirty shoes.

"What the hell where you thinking you son of a bitch?!" I screamed my anger getting the better of me and not caring that a zombie could hear me. All the mattered right now was that James fucked up and now my best friend is most likely dead or getting raped by this Hunter. He straightened up but Billy spun him around and punched him in the nose, again we heard a sickening crack.

"That was for the little lady." Billy said looking down at him before walking off in the gas station.

"I was jealous, and…..I don't know what came over me, I thought I could kill him." James explained from the ground. His face full of blood, that's when I thought there wasn't enough blood and I proceeded to kick him in his bitch face. He wailed in pain and I loved it.

"You know that you can't be trusted now, if one little emotion gets you like that. What's going to happen if something worse happens? Are you going to be able to handle it?" I said darkly he knew where I was getting to.

"You're going to kill me because I fucked up once?!" He screamed and I kicked him again.

"Shut up. We're not going to kill you.." This was when Billy came out his bag full of needed things; in his hand was duct tape….and a lot of it. He tossed me the tape and filled up the cars not saying anything.

"…you're going to be zombie food." I finished and his eyes went so wide it would have been funny if I wasn't so pissed. Billy went behind him and punched him in the back of the head and James went out cold.

"Cars filled, now let's tape him to the gas pump." Billy said while picking up James and holding him to the gas pump. I smiled and opened the duct tape; maybe we're all going crazy slowly.

After we got done with the tapping James woke up just in time for him see us leave, they guy started to ball out his eyes…oh how funny it was. Later that night we found a Hotel that had few zombies and we settled their for the night. You might be saying something like, "Why are you going to a hotel that's suicide?!" well we're not stupid and we barricaded all excited and destroyed the stairs, that and the ceiling was blown so we set traps everywhere. Point being we were safe at the moment. We were going by candle light and were in a deep decision about the kidnapping problem.

We didn't know whether to try and find her or leave her. We didn't want to waste our time and look for her if she was dead, but we don't know if she escaped and is out looking for us. Should we leave her for dead or not? At the moment we were two days away from where she was taken and it would be a waste of gas to go back.

"Well I really hate to say this but I saw we go on and if we find any trace of her on our way well check it out." Billy said while stretching on a bloody ripped couch that was up against a wall. I sat on the floor where dead zombies and human parts and papers were. I really hated it but it did seem like the best solution to this problem. I sighed and laid down, my back became wet and I knew I laid in blood, but at the moment I didn't care. I stared up at the sky though the giant hole in the ceiling that went all the way up to the roof.

That night I took watch and we switched every three hours. Nothing happened other than a Spitter and a charger that feel on our traps from falling from the roof. When morning came Billy woken me by the smell of bacon. While on the run we never ate real food only the canned good, and even with that we ate them raw. With the smell of bacon my stomach screamed to be fed, it was the best smell I ever smelt. I opened my eyes and saw that Billy made a fire and found a rusted pan, I asked where he found the bacon and he told me that he saw a pig in the back of the building when he was taking down some of the traps.

I sat next to him giving a big yawn and awaited for my lovely pig. We said nothing knowing that today we would leave not one but two teammates behind all with in a blink of an eye. Maybe we were silent because all of us had a job in the team and not we have to do twice the much work to survive or maybe to remember our fallen and loved ones, either way it was somewhat peaceful.

When the bacon was ready we eat like we wild beasts, taking huge bites and putting fist full's in our mouths. The grease sliding down my throat and the taste of the grease and bacon was soothing. When the bacon was gone we licked the grease off our fingers savoring the taste. It wasn't filling, no not in the least, but it was something to go on. We got in our cars and drove out without a word. My mind wondered to Skittlez and I was asking myself many questions.

Is she ok?

Where did the Hunter take her?

What did he do to her?

Did she escape?

Was she scared?

Is she alive?

The last question made me shiver; I would not ponder on the past. If she was alive she would try to find us. There was no point in thinking she was alive if she was taken by a damn zombie. Then a thought popped in my head. She has her headset, when one gets turned on all get turned on. If she has hers then we can try and contact her. Maybe Billy can even track her and we can get her. My hopes fell…she was probably dead and Billy wouldn't want to go and search and come up with a corpse, but we can try right?

"Billy?" I said knowing he can hear me. Once he answered me I told him my thoughts and suggested we should at least try out my plan. I turned to a side road and hit a Charger, we were coming up to a town near the ocean. It was close, and yet it was far away. When it became quite over the connection, one would of thought that the connection went dead if it wasn't the sigh Billy gave.

"I guess we could try it, but if we come up empty and or if she's…dead then you are going scouting for food next time-" Billy tried to say. At this moment we came up to the beach and we slammed on our breaks. It made a screeching noise and we both were swearing like sailors. The beach was crowded with infected and special infected. The ocean was littered with dead and alive zombies and people. There was blood covering spots on the beach and body parts were everywhere. Zombies would stop every so often to stumble on a body part, stop and pick it up and eat it.

Since we screeched our cars to a stop it alerted the zombies of our presents. Every single head turned their way towards us and just started to book it. I have to say that in a situation like this where there were only two people against like dozens of zombies and one of them, as in me, being emotionally unstable because their best friend got taken is bad for the group, and puts us on an uneven balance. Not that the balance was even in the first place.

When I slammed my breaks Billy nearly hit the end of my car, but I didn't have time for near accidents. I glanced in the mirror to see that the way we came in was nothing but zombies. If we tried to drive over this many infected and special infected it would tip over our car. We would die by being trapped inside, we had no choice we have to make for a run for it and fast before they actually reach us. Billy thought the same for when I was out of the car he was already yelling at me to follow him, his backpack full of supplies. I grabbed what I could from the back seat and headed for Billy who kept on running and shooting only the zombies that got close.

We ran down the beach path toward the playground that was near the main office. I was a few feet behind Billy and every so often he would glance back to see if I was still there, still alive. When we reached the playground we headed straight into the playground rather than going around.

"If we go through then it might hold some back since their dumbasses and have no sense of what's in front of them." Billy said, his voice echoing in the ear piece from being so close to the other. I nodded in understanding since I didn't want to waste more of my energy. What Billy said was true some of the closer zombies ran into objects and fell knocking down the ones behind them. By the time we came out of the playground we were further away from the zombies. We were away from the beach though and more near the hotel that was on the other side of the playground.

If I wasn't trying to survive I would so live there. I mean you have the beach right in front of you, with is a nice view, but not only that you have a cool looking playground beside you so you watch the kids. The building was five stories with marble white walls. It had a black trim and a swimming pool a decent size I noticed when we ran past the back entrance. I mean, it did look good…now there are zombies roaming not taking notice of our silent escape. The pool was a deep red from the blood of the twenty bodies floating (not counting the severed heads, arms and legs). The building once white marble was now a flame and caked with dried blood, fresh blood and dirt. Half of the building had crumbled in from what, I don't know, all I know is that there's a huge hole and a whole wall is down. The inside was too dark to see even though it was bright out. You could see the trail of Spitter acid leading in and vanishing like there was no such thing.

Before I know it we were half way down the beach our cars just a black dot in the distance, the zombies had lost us long ago but we knew better then to light up our running. Not soon after I looked back we both heard three loud explosions far in the distance where we were heading. Since it was far off we didn't really care but since it was in the direction we were heading we knew infected would be waiting for us. They will come, they always do and when they do it's a bitch to lose them again. So we run more down the beach until we see another hotel, we still have gone unnoticed only a few zombies did scene us but I took my pistol and shot them in the head. Their bodies would it the ground in a soft thump from the sand, my pistol making no noise. When we pasted the back gates of the hotel we ran into a Smoker. I heard his cough but I was too late he took his attack. The next thing I knew was that a very wet slimy tong was around my neck and body. My feet lifting off the ground for a few seconds then cracking my head against a stone wall, which it was the stone gate. My head spun my eyes became watery and I went deaf for a few seconds that was then I knew I lost all five of my senses just for a few seconds. Within those few seconds many things happened. When my senses came back in such a rush I had a moment where I wanted to vomit. I took in my surroundings and what I felt and saw I knew I was going to die.

I was suspended in the air a few feet, the Smokers tong was tight around my neck and around my middle binding my arms to my sides, and the awkward part was that the end of his tong was tight between legs binding my thighs together. I could kick but knowing how a Smoker works every move I make his tong becomes tighter and I sure as hell didn't want that. The zombies below me tried to grab for me but I was just out of their reach and I mentally thanked the Smoker for being up high. The sniper strapped to my back was digging into my back making this awkward and painful. My automatic shotgun along with my backpack was left below me with the zombies for I was yanked back so hard that both of them flew out of my hands. Looking up and seeing my vision become blurry and a loud ringing in my ears blocking out all sound. My lungs felt like they were on fire but I tried to push the thought of needing air away because what I saw made me want to die just a little.

All of Billy's things have been left where he once stood, a yard ahead he was being smashed to the ground by a Charger, a crater was already made and it was filled with blood, his body was limp and red. Since everyone has died I gave in, I started to struggle knowing the outcome. I struggled so much that it felt my neck would break and my dick would fall off. My lungs felt like they filled up with fire, and when I was right about to fall in to a deep sleep a shadow fell over me, I thought it was finally over and so did my body for I went limp.


	8. Chapter 7

I felt like I had a fucking jackhammer in my head and it burned to breathe, my rips felt like they have been smashed and damn down north hurt like a bitch. The noise of hushed voices is what awoke me. Have I died or am I still in Hell? My body felt warm, was I under a blanket and the thing I was laying on felt like a bed? My left arm and ribs felt heavy which makes me wounder what was on me since I couldn't move my body. When I opened my eyes i saw blinding bright light and I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned but regretted it because it hurt like an ass and because the voices went silent. I must have been saved from death, my only escape, which kind of ticked me off. I mean I finally get to be free and just die but no. I can't even have that. I heard some footsteps on cement some soft others hard, it sounded like they were pissed and was being a baby and decided to stop. I didn't like that person already. When I heard a door creak open I turned my head slowly to the side and open my eyes just a little and yet that little action sent blows of pain to my neck I winced and shut my eyes.

"Well look who finally is awake! Took you long enough even your friend woke up before you and he was worse than you!" A very girly, loud, shrilly voice yelled. And I heard a smack to someone's head, a wine and another girl with the same voice but shriller said;

"I want to finally see him- Oh! He's so hot I'm glade Tiff spotted him!" The voice giggled at the end.

What have I done to deserve this?

A low yet feminine voice said, "Rosy, Molly shut up he's in pain.-" the voice started and I started to like this chick. I am injured and didn't need to hear two whores fan girl over me-

"I called him on the car way back, so he's mine." The voice finished.

…..just kill me please.

I hear a very familiar voice and I was surprised I didn't hear its footsteps leading to where I am held.

"Sorry ladies but that big hunk of meat is mine."

I couldn't help but smile and laugh silently; I would picture the face that voice was making. When I heard whining but none the less footsteps leave and the light above me went out to leave the room lit by candle light that was near my face.

I opened my eyes to see Billy with a smirk on his face, but his face dropped and became one of serious. I have never seen him look so serious before with all my months of knowing him and it made me shiver. What could have happened to have him so serious, but I swallowed my dread and proceeded to ask him some important questions. All the while he calmly walked across the white room and sat in the brown chair that was the only furniture in the whole room beside the hospital bed I was currently sitting up in. The brown chair was right next to the bed so we can whisper if we needed to.

"Billy, how long have I been…'out'. Also while you are at it what's with the whores? Tell me we are NOT grouping up with them because I can only put up with so much and ima beat a ho if they make a move on me. I mean I don't want to get raped and-" I stopped when I heard one word. I thought my ears have been playing tricks or I'm on way to much meds. And I asked what he had said and he repeated.

"They have spotted Victoria." Billy said then like he said the weather was sunny he told me that I have been out for four weeks and that the fumes of the Smokers smoke damaged my throat so I need not to raise my voice or strain it because if I do I will cough up blood. I had my left arm in a sling but it will be all better tomorrow. That I will need to wear sweats for a few days because of my junk. That Tiff and her team found us on the brick of death and had us taken to their hideout for healing. That we will be with them until we are one hundred percent healthy. That we need to do some choirs since we can't camp here for free. But all that went through one ear and out the other the only thing I had echoing through my mind was that they saw Skittlez. Could this mean that they possibly have her here in a room like mine recovering from who knows what. Or did they mean by 'seen her dead body' like thing.

"You better explain yourself about Skittlez if you know what's good for you." I said darkly, how could he know that they saw her, even alive maybe and let it be?! She was his teammate when Hell is walking the earth and he can brush it off like dust on his shoulder?! I grew mad with my own thoughts and the thoughts of how Billy can brush off a teammate like nothing.

Billy seemed to know what was going through my mind because he sighed and slid his hands down his face then looked up at me.

"All of it?" He asked I hear dread in his voice and I knew I had to know. What was so dreadful?

"All of it." I confirmed and leaded back on my raised bed.

Billy started from the beginning on what he heard.

"Well that Tiff girl and her team was walking for supplies, they were taking a shortcut through the woods. This was before she found us on that day; it was on that day before we almost became zombie meal. Anyway one of her men went to take a shit some yards away and he came running out all pissed off and screaming. He said that some crazy thing covered in blood came and swung a bat to his head and then ran towards the direction of the group. Group went into defense mode and out comes Victoria a bloody bat in one hand and a head in the other. Cover in blood from head to toe. Her forehead covered by her 'Hunter hoodie' but blood kept leaking from there. I believe she took off the bandage and with it open it won't stop bleeding but Tiff didn't care. Tiff was about to shoot her thinking she was a zombie but her man that got wacked spoke up and yelling at Victoria saying she punched him." Billy laughed before he continued "And knowing Victoria would say something like this, she said her bat 'dropped' on his face it wasn't her fault he was already ugly." I laughed, it would sound like something she would say. I was glad she was alive. And Billy continued " This didn't go off to well with Tiff and…..well… she was about to shoot Skittlez and she said Skittlez just stood their grinning all crazy. I think Skittlez finally lost it by the way.

So before Tiff pulled the trigger they heard a Hunter screech, everybody jumped but Skittlez …she just laughed getting everybody's eyes back on her. She said that Skittlez yelled, "This is a life and death situation so go toward the beach!" Tiff yelled going to a beach isn't a life or death situation and she wouldn't go. And if you don't believe me on Victoria being crazy get this, she took out a grenade. About three of them I believe and took out all of the pins. Tiff thought Skittlez being a 'little girl' was bluffing on making them go down to the beach with fake grenades and told Skittlez so. Skittlez just laughed and said that she injured some of Tiffs teammates down there, pretty badly. So she chucked the head she was carrying at them and….it was one of their teammate's heads. When they looked down Skittlez threw a grenade to the left, behind her and in front. They exploded making the earth shake and the team on high alert. Tiff yelled out "Do you know what you have done?!" Victoria laughed and yelled over the fire that caught the trees on fire. "Wow! That was a big boom! You better hurry that was loud and do I hear a Tank? "And Victoria kept laughing until they left the area. Tiff then ordered everyone to head to the beach with Tiff being the last out of the area to make sure everyone was safe. When she was out of view of Victoria she said she swore she saw the tree branch move fast toward Victoria. So she stopped and looked back still being able to see her.

She said what she saw shocked her, she said she saw a Hunter crouched but looked like he was sitting and looking up at Victoria, she said he was growling and she was looking down at him…with….such dead eyes. She said all the crazy and 'joy' was out of Victoria and she just stared down at him unblinking dead eyes, her face gone of any emotion. And when she heard her team call her she turned quickly to yell she was ok but when she turned back…she was gone…no trace of Victoria..not even the bat or head was there….only the blood that was dripping from her."

When Billy finished he looked at me and to say I didn't know how I felt about that story. The matter that a bitch almost killed my best friend, that my best friends alive or that she was gone again…even worse I don't know how to help her.. I don't know what to do. Why would she had such a face as Billy described. Then a thought hit me, what happens if she was bit?

"She wasn't bit." Said a southern voice. I looked up to find a tall no boob girl that wore black and a black beanie, her hair was red and chin length she had green eyes and freckles all over her face. I didn't know how I knew but I know she was Tiff. And I knew she was the one that was stomping, and I hated her very soul.

I knew Skittlez wasn't bit because if she was she would kill herself no questions asked. So if 'Tiff' saw her of course she wouldn't have been bit. The only thing that worries me is that fact that the Hunter still has her, but what does he want with her is my question.

"I know she wasn't bit, she's not that stupid." I said a bit too harshly but I didn't care, this chick seems like she would shoot her teammates if they slip up once and not in a life or death situation way either. She gave me a look like she knew I would be trouble before she said that I can move around but just to take it easy then walked out. I nodded not feeling like answering her but Billy told me they had dinner ready and my stomach decided to make a very scary sound. Billy laughed and helped me up and that's when I noticed I'm still in my clothes and they smelled like guts and dirt. This made me happy that they didn't change me.

After getting lost down white hallways after hallways we finally made it to the kitchen, which in fact wasn't a kitchen but a hospital café. When we walked through the door we were instantly greeted by the two girls that was flailing back in my room.

One girl had bleach blond hair almost white, pale skin and ice blue eyes the other girl had tan skin black hair down to her back and green eyes; they both wore the same thing Tiff wore. I sighed I can't even have dinner in peace.

"Let me guess Rosy and Molly?" I said in a board tone walking to an empty table while Billy left me with them to go and get food, the asshole was laughing the whole time walking away.

"You remember our names- how did you know?!" The girl with blue eyes said while the other giggled they took seats in front of me and I thanked God that the tables were square and not round.

"It's kind of hard not to remember." I said and gave them a glare but it went unnoticed and I groaned.

The blond one said her name was Rosy and the green hair one was Molly. When I saw Billy coming and having trouble with carrying two plates of food since he too was all bandaged up I got up and told them I need to help my friend and we would like to eat alone in peace. They smiled and giggled and said they would leave it was no hassle. When I went up to Billy he said it was funny to watch me suffer and he should leave me with the girls more often.

I sat the plate down and seated myself and Billy across from me and we both started to eat. The food was a mess like everything touching and some stuff even overlapping but it all looked so good.

There was mashed potatoes with butter and gravy, baby carrots, steak covered in sauce, ribs again smothered in sauce broccoli topped with cheese, three slices of ham, handful of fries, four pieces of chicken nuggets, and two hard tacos shells filled with meat and cheese with lettuce. Beside my plate was three glasses, one of Pepsi, one water and then one orange juice. Billy said he was having a field day and just got all the drink they had.

Billy was the first one to clean his plate and lick it clean; yes he actually licked it clean. I mean I was going to also after eating raw canned food for days and suddenly having this I could die a happy man. I was still working on my steak, tacos, and a little bit of fries left when Billy left to go get another plate. That man was going to get fat I told myself, when I heard a chair in front of me scrape against the ground I thought that Billy came back already.

With looking up I said, "Told you another plate would be way too much yeah fatty." When I heard a girl laugh I lost my appetite. I looked up to see Tiff she wreaked of sweat and dirt but so did I so I didn't say anything.

"What do you want?" I asked sipping my orange juice.

She gave me a stare before answering me, "You see I believe we should track down your friend-

"Best friend."

"Excuse me?"

"Best friend" I said while putting my drink down. "Skittlez is my best friend, you said friend that's incorrect." I saw her eye twitch and I smirked wanting to laugh.

"Well I believe we should track her down…and help her." Tiff said while leaning back on the chair, behind her Billy was giving me the 'what she doing there' look I shrugged and told Tiff why she wanted to help us.

"Simple you got something I want." She said like she was a teacher and I gave a dumb answer to a very simple question. I never really liked teachers.

I became alert and cautious what do we have she could possible want? So I asked what she thought we had that could be of any use to her. She laughed and said a Hunter.

"I saw a Hunter with her and I want it. Oh and it gets really cold at night here so huddle up and be warm or get a blanket."

"Why would you want a Hunter Tiff?" Billy said from behind her, she didn't jump or twitch from the sudden voice behind her. Billy moved to a seat beside mine and ate slowly looking at Tiff with the same look as mine.

Tiff laughed and got up and left without answering Billy's question.

"I think we should leave very soon, I don't trust her and frankly I don't trust any of these people." I said hardly looking around the room filled with people laughing and having a good time, wearing the same thing Tiff wore.

"I think so too, their so….happy and that's plain fuck up if I might add." Billy said while pushing his still full plate away and drinking his water. It was when we have to kill to survive and the horrors that await us this isn't the time for fun and games so why is everybody here laughing and playing around like they will see another day.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello again, How are you? Hmm not well huh?**

**Skittlez: Maybe they need food?**

**David: I doubt it, anyway Just a Gamer girl23 does not own the infected or Left 4 dead. They belong to Valve.**

**Skittlez: That was a good disclaimer if I do say so myself! **

When it was time for bed we were brought to a separate room away from everyone else. The guy that was bringing us to this room was a short slim fellow he had a close to dead cut almost bald, his eyes were a light brown also he had a beard that was turning gray and a deep voice. A voice like in one of those bad horror movies that calls you late at night….weird. He said his name was Nathan. When we went down two more hallways I noted mentally that we were always taking a left until stairs then go down take one right and keep taking a left.

"Geez with so many lefts were taking I think we're going in one big square!" Billy tried to life the mood with a dumb joke, and when Nathan didn't laugh Billy scratched his head and sighed. Yes it is a little awkward but when I see that Nathan stopped at door and unlocked it, swung it open and just stared at us I almost jumped with happiness that we would be away from him….almost. I was going to go in but Billy being front put out his arm as to stop me; I look up to see him with a hard face.

"Where are we Nathan, not talking about the room but there's no zombies breaking in, no smell of blood or dead and frankly everybody's so damn happy? So tell me…where are we?" Billy slowly put down his arm but still held eye contact from Nathan who's now has his jaw locked. I never thought of that, but now that I think about it everyone here smells good, well everyone but Tiff that is. Also where they get the fresh food, every time we went into big stores there was only canned goods or rotten, eaten, bloody food. To see there's no zombies and people not worrying about them coming in now made me wonder where the fuck we are.

"This is a sanctuary, Tiff is our God, she helped us and we must follow her…she is a God and anyone who opposes her dies from her." Nathan chanted like it was said every day and from the looks from it they might. That was when Nathan left like he never spoke but not before giving me and Billy a glare. This place gets fucked up by the minute; I mean it can't get worse than that. But that was when Billy went into the room and that's when he yelled, "Fucking bitchen damn whore!" I ran into the room waiting to see a Tank but all I saw was nothing but a single bed. Why would there be a single bed when there are two guys….and that's when I remembered what Tiff said. I then proceed to bang my head on the wall with great force.

"What does she think we're gay?!" Billy almost screamed

I stopped banging my head to answer Billy. "I'm going to try and not take offence to that, I'm Bi by the way and she doesn't she wants to torture us for God knows what." When I was finished I banged my some more. Billy grunted and stormed out probably to bitch at Tiff and I stopped to stare at the bed again. Me and my big mouth with its 'it can't get much worse than this' shit. Then it did, the lights went out and it was silence, my ears rung from how silent it was. I toured around in the dark and tripped over something, I was going to say damn rug but when my face hit hard tile I knew there was no rug. If there was a rug that one rug would not have hands and grab my legs ripping the bottom of my pants with something sharp. I screamed and ran out of the room and kept taking rights, I still heard my scream echoing through the halls. Once I got down one hall I started to cough and gag, when I put my hand over my mouth I felt splats of something on my hand. Thinking it was spit I whipped it on my shirt, but when I coughed again and felt my mouth fill up and leak at the corner of my mouth and down my face and drip on the floor. At first I thought it was blood but when it tasted a little like metal I knew it was blood. My throat burned and I reminded myself to take it easy, I started to run again but not before spitting the blood out of my mouth. Then I went up the stairs I ran into a body, I felt myself slip on the top step and start to fall back, if I wasn't for the thing I bumped into grabbing my hand and yanking me to them I would have died.

"What did you do?!" A harsh voice said to me, and now I wish I had fallen.

"What the fuck do you mean 'what I did'?! The fucking lights went out and I tripped on something that ripped my pants so I wouldn't be pointing figures Tiff! "I whispered screamed and yanked my wrist out of her hand. I told her that she now needs to leave me be because I got to go find Billy and I clicked on my ear piece. I forgot I had this but now I'm glad they didn't take it and hide along with all my guns and backpack. I started to speed walk away but when I heard she was following me I turned around and say to go away.

"Fuck no its dark and I can't see and ya'll owe me for saving your ass!" Tiff whispered, I said whatever and kept walking.

"Billy are you there?" I asked and I heard him say shit before answering.

"Damn I forgot I had this thing, and yeah but we need to get out of here." Billy said all breathless like he was running. I was going to ask why but the more rights we turned the more I can hear a noise. When we turned three more right I found out it wasn't noise but screaming…and a lot of it some were even calling out Tiff's name. I turned to Tiff and told her that her people were most likely dying. She shrugged her shoulders and said that she could care less for them; this made me hate her even more.

We decided to meet up near the back exit, and once we got there Billy found where our bags and guns were and headed straight for it and told us to meet somewhere. I told him that I would reach him when we found transportation. When both Tiff and I reached outside I found out that we were in one of the Hotels basement….a very big basement that leads to another hotel basement. On the other side of the basement was…well.. the only way to describe it was a hole…a very large hole, the same hole I saw when we were running and that Spitter was running into. I never knew that this place was hidden in that dark spot.

"Follow me and I'll get us to the garage, there's a jeep in there that I been wanting but the bitch who owns it wouldn't let me have it." Tiff said while walking off into the night and out of the hole and taking a right. I mumble dumb bitch under my breath but followed none the less, catching up and trail behind her. We both walk in silence and my mind wonders while my senses go in high alert.

What made the alarm trip back there and who let in the zombies? I would say Skittlez did hearing she gone crazy and all but why would she help me then try to kill me. Did she even try to kill me or was this someone different. No, this would be something she would do….she always causes chaos if I don't and I sure as hell don't when zombies roam the earth. Does she think she has to cause chaos because I don't? no, that's dumb. I wonder if something was going to happen and she tripped the alarm and put the zombies in to get us out and safe. But again out here with no weapons isn't safe either but did she know that? How is she surviving out here and why isn't she coming back to the group? I wonder if that Hunter has to do anything with it, if he's the one that has her on a leash. Yet why doesn't she try to kill it or escape? Well, I can kind of see why she doesn't try anything, she left her gun and he's powerful and fast so I don't blame her for being scared. Billy said she had dead eyes, did she give up?

By the time I was done talking to myself we arrived at the garage which was just a street down and behind a hotel. There was one blue Jeep with no doors, white truck, yellow BMW, and a red van. Tiff leads me to the Jeep and was about to climb in the driver's seat but I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry but if you want to hang with us then you need to ride in the back or passengers if Billy doesn't want this ride." I said while moving her out of the way and settling myself in.

"Well if I wasn't mistaken then I was the one who lead you here and if I didn't then you would be on foot." Tiff said while stopping her foot on the ground to tell me she's going to stand her ground. I looked at her then glared, "Listen, I have no clue what's up your ass but this is a tough world and you get what's handed to you. It's not going to go your way so you can knock off the "I'm God and do as I say" attitude because sorry, but you're not. Now get in or fuck off." I said while starting the engine and turning on my ear piece. From the corner of my eye I saw her get in the back and take a seat. The seats were on the side facing each other.

"Billy got the car were heading to you, hurry up." I said into the ear piece while stepping on the gas once I saw a Spitter spit acid at us missing us just by a hair, after I swerved around the building the right tires lifting off the ground.

Once I hit the main road I heard Billy speak, "I'm heading outside as we speak." At this I heard the creak of the door opening then creak shut. When I turned the corner my car nearly flipping, I saw Skittlez bloody like Billy described standing right in our way, I was going ninety, one could say so you can tell this was going to be bad. Skittlez just stood there and I heard Tiff gasp when she saw this too. I had no choice but to swerve the jeep to the left, hitting a ramp of trash and building making the Jeep fly and tilt. When it landed it crashed in to the Hotel corner and did a 360 making me fly out of the seat and out of the car, not knowing if the same fate happened to Tiff.

Colors flew by in greens and blues and I came to a halt when my back met with a group of zombies which I knocked down and flipped backwards cracking my head against a tree. I felt blood leak from my head but that didn't bother me, this thing that bothered me was that my eyes blurred and my ears rung and the fact that zombies where running at me. When I ears came to which was about seven seconds from landing I heard gun shots and screaming from Tiff. The now clear zombies that were running at me fell as I saw Billy was behind them and hurried to pick me up.

I didn't know that my back hurt until I tried to stand that's when the pain came and I fell back down. Seeing this Billy shot me a concerned look but none the less lifted me on his back. This made my back less painful. I quickly looked around and saw that the car really didn't take that much damage, Tiff was screaming out Skittlez's name saying she should show herself and that she's a coward. That's when I looked at the spot she was standing and saw she wasn't there only blood she left behind. When I looked around I saw no trace of her no sign singling me she was even here beside the blood. This made feel hurt not only is she trying to kill me but she's not even bothering to let off a sign that she's ok or even tried to contact me.

Billy apparently had enough because he walked right past Tiff and went straight to the docking station. I looked back at Tiff and saw that she was following behind slowly and yet quietly. I turned back to Billy saying; "We're leaving now?"

Billy looked back then kept his eyes forward while Tiff listened in as to where were going. I wish she would just leave I mean she's just no use and with her screaming I bet infected are on their way and that probably one reason Billy wants to leave. If Skittlez was here she would probably suggest that we just kill her and get it over with, and trust me that went through my mind a few times but to me, that would seem inhuman like I acknowledge the fact that I'm a monster and not human.

"The better we get to Hawaii and kill off anyone there and barricade the shit out of the place the better. I'm….I'm just tired of this ya know? Constantly fighting for my life not knowing if I wake up tomorrow and die." Billy said while heading down the street, sticking to the shadows and I just noticed that it was getting dark and the sun was creating creepy shadows, good for hiding and not being noticed. Billy slid me off his back and helped me lean on the darkened wall so I wouldn't be seen and hopefully not smelled either.

"I'm going to jog down the street and hot wire a car so we can hurry and get to the dock; I want to set sail before it gets to dark and dangerous." Billy said and then turned to Tiff and sternly told her to stay put in which I butted in.

"Nope, denied, REFUSE! She is so not staying with me, if you can't tell but she smells good in a gross way…like flowers or some shit. And with it smelling "good" that's like a big "FREASH FOOD HERE'' and I'm injured so she can go with you." When I was done with my rant of course Tiff had to say something and interrupting Billy from speaking with her screech voice.

"Excuse me!? But sorry for smelling nice, rather than then smelling likes the undead themselves! Also I wouldn't want to hang out with you anyway since your friends with a murderer!" Tiff said while grabbing Billy and stomping down the street. Two thoughts went through my mind when Tiff was yelling, one was her insult and I was going to go on another rant about the smells go but what she said next threw me off little. She said I was friends with a murderer and I had a feeling that she was talking about Skittlez. She and Billy don't get along but they do get along better than her and I so Billy was out of the question. Also she always on Skittlez's cause and insulting her so I knew she was talking about Skittlez. The part that I didn't get was the "killer" part, was she talking about the same person I am thinking of? I mean she does know Skittlez kills who she needs to kill or kills with a good reason. So if she's hinting that Skittlez killed someone that wasn't undead then I need to ask Tiff a few questions. And or if she did kill an undead that was really close to Tiff then, well, Tiff is just plan fucked up in the head.

Once I thought that I was about to take it back but decided against it when I saw her drive up in a nice looking Jeep, the same one as the one I wreaked but this one was blood red. It wasn't that she drove up in the Jeep that made me refuse to take it back it was that she was blasting music, and not the good kind either. Music sung by someone I hate and oh baby I was going to kill her.

I stiffly walked to the car grabbed my gun from Billy and proceeded to shoot the Radio. I then climbed in the back on Billy's side and calmly said to a pissed of Tiff; "Safety precaution." She clicked her toung but turned the car around and down the street to where the docks were. For our safety Billy convinced Tiff to drive with the car lights off, and she did, but not before she complained she wouldn't be able to see soon since it's getting dark fast. No one seemed to care though since when she tried to turn them on Billy broke it.

Billy was pretty ticked when we arrived at the docks and it was already nightfall leaving Tiff no choice but to drive with lights. If you're asking how, she made us point our flashlights on the road. Yeah that didn't go over to well with me and Billy.

We parked the car and jogged to the dock finding a good size boat and boarding it. I went to check in there was any zombies in under the ship, finding nothing but four bunk beds like beds that looked, very, very…VERY comfortable. I was having this urge deep inside me to just go to sleep. I wonder what it feels like to sleep in a bed without worry and without care, to just sleep and dream. But like any other warrior I pushed luxury aside and focused on survival, I double checked the lower part of the ship and all the other parts and when I found nothing I headed up to the main deck. I saw Tiff untying the rope and Billy pouring gas in the motor.

"All clear on the Zombies, but I do have to say there are some fine looking beds down there that speak and call our names." I said while plopping down on a seat couch thing that was against the edge. I leaned my head back and then I heard the hum on the motor and the slow sway of the sea along with the breeze of the wind I just sat back enjoyed the peace.


	10. Chapter 9

**Tiff: You all disgust me.**

**Billy: Yea well i'd rather die in acid then look at your face.**

**Skittlez: LOL you just got tolddddd**

**David: Skittlez don't try and start stuff.**

**Tiff: Just a gamer girl23 does not own Left 4 dead or the infected, she wishes.**

**Me: Hey! I have the game-**

**Tiff: Oh shut up and start your story!**

I awoke to soft sheets and a fluffy pillow, I heard seagulls they were faint but I heard them and I have to tell you it felt like none of this hell was happening that I was just on a cruise and woke up. But when I heard song singing, some very bad very drunk kind of singing I knew better and you know what, it felt better than normal. You can't experience this and live to tell your grandkids yeah I lived through that and you never can have a bond with someone as strong as this.

To be honest I didn't want to leave the warmth of my bed but I knew better than to leave a drunk in charge of steering the ship so I got up and was glade that I was still in my same stinky old costume. When I got up to the top deck I had to squint my eyes from the blazing sun. It seemed to me it was mid-day and to my surprise that I actually slept that long. I saw Tiff glaring at a very happy a very drunk Billy who was steering the ship with a pirate's hat singing pirate music. Even though I'm not much of a happy person when I wake up I decided to play along with Billy since I couldn't have fun back on land.

"Captain Bill! What do ye see?!" I yelled while running over to the railing and leaning over trying to see land. I heard Tiff whisper not you to under her breath but pay no mind to it.

"Argh! I got nothing mate but I do see a wench!" Billy Yelled while stumbling to where I was and taking a telescope and looking at Tiff's face up close. She slapped the telescope away from her face and glared about to make a smart insult.

But before she could even say a word I yell out "There she blows!" I laugh when I saw Billy go face to face with her almost touching noses. He squints and Tiff and I both silent see and waiting what Billy will do next. I laugh at his look of concentration.

"Kraken!" Billy screams with a look of horror on his face while he stumbles back, this made me hunched over with laughter.

Tiff huffed and said, "What are you guys, five? Really grow up?"

I looked at her and told her were not five we're really immature, she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"What are you doing matte we have to run the Kraken is here!?" Billy yelled at me, grabbing my hand and leading me to the roof of the ship. Where we climbed up and took another swing of the liquor but finding it empty and he screamed where his rum went. First it was horror then he got pissed and I looked at Tiff who looked at me and that's where I got an idea.

I took a deep breath and screamed and pointed to Tiff, "The Kraken took ye rum!" At this Billy's gaze traveled to Tiff who froze his gaze full of hate.

"The Kraken must walk the plank, no the Kraken must die!" Billy screamed while taken a flag pole that was hooked next to him and yanked it out, jumped down and ran at Tiff who screamed and ran away. I looked down and saw they were running in circles and I laughed, this was a bit fun.

"David! Make him stop now!" Tiff screamed while getting wacked in the head with the flag pole and ran faster. I let it go on for a few more min until Tiff was all bruised up.

"Wait captain! Ye rum are gone why don't you go and rest?" I asked while climbing down careful to not slip and injure myself more. He looked at me then dropped the flag pole and went down to sleep without so much of a word. When he was gone and we could hear snoring Tiff looked at me and said; "I hate you so much."

I looked at her and shrugged and said that the feeling was mutual and went to sit up at the captain chair and leaned back. Then I remember something and I called to Tiff saying her nickname is now wench.

When it was dark Billy came out and sat down near the installed fire pit across from Tiff and left of me, gave us a glance said; "I have the worst fucking hangover a man could have." That's when I told him what happened and we cracked up laughed, with him wincing from the sound.

"Well.." Tiff said with her arms crossed and looked like she was waiting for something, me and Billy looked at each other then back at Tiff.

"Waiting for what?" I asked

"For an apology duh." Tiff said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"There's nothing to apologize for that's like the whole point of getting drunk. I mean as long as I didn't have sex with ya I have no need to apologize." Billy said then went to the captains den and sat watched, while I got up and said I was heading to bed.

The next day the second day on our three day journey I was awoken to a horrified wench screaming. I jumped out of the bed and raced to the top deck and saw Tiff's face made of horror and sorrow while Billy held is pirate's hat to his chest and closed his eyes as a sign of respect. I walked over to them in wonder what could be so bad, and when I moved my eyes actually to the side of the boat my mouth flew open and my heart sank.

The water looked nasty while boat pieces, body's young and old, over turned small boats all floated on by our boat. And there was still more ahead, some were on fire still and others had people's blood and bodies all over. It just looked like these boats had an all-out war and with us sailing by, viewing this mess made me just want to go back to bed.

"Let all of them rest in peace." Billy said then put back his hat on and went down under, Tiff, well she was crying.

"It must of bed horrible to be on a boat that..." Tiff stopped, shacked her head and walked back to the fire pit and laid down. My mood was ruined BAM right there just like that my day went to fun to fuck in a matter of three seconds. I just sat down and let my legs hang off the edge of the boat and I leaned my forehead against the railing felling it cold and wet form last night's rain. I heard Billy come up from below and behind me. I felt ice on my neck and looked up to see a red Popsicle. I took it with small thanks saw that Tiff had purple and Billy had orange.

"I wouldn't have your feet hang off, sharks." Billy said while leaning against the rail his back toward the disaster. I shrugged and said that sharks were the least of my worries at the moment. Billy just laughed saying it was true then heading back to the wheel and sat down. Today was going to be boring I knew that for sure.

When it was mid-day and time to eat dinner Billy called me and Tiff to the fire pit and gave us some cooked fish drowned in butter and a side of stale fries and for a drink, nice cool lemonade from the fridge. I had no problem eating this since I was use to eating things far worse, but Tiff on the other hand doesn't know how to be grateful.

"Um, yeah, I'm not eating this sorry. I hate fish." Tiff said while pushing her plate back to Billy who glared at her. He grabbed the plate and plopped it in her lap making some fries fall out.

"Yeah well I ate raw pig once so you can eat fish. You need it for energy and we all know we need our energy in case anything happens." Billy said while taking a huge bite out of his fish. I nodded my head fully agreeing with Billy, she shouldn't waste food like that. Also Billy took his time out to get her one knowing how she acting and acting like this is ungrateful. Did I mention that I hate her? Well I do, I really do hate her and I believe Billy will agree with me.

She gave an exaggerated sigh but none the less started to eat the fish. I watched her make a face while she chewed and swallowed then chugged down her drink. I chuckled watching her suffer, Tiff gave me the finger. I put up my hands like I was no harm then I went to the mini kitchen and put my now empty plate in the sink and washed it. When I was going to walk back out on the deck Billy stopped me.

"I told her she's taking watch tonight since that's the least she can do." I nodded and then told him ill wake up early so she can sleep and then the whole day I'll keep watch so they can sleep in. at first Billy said it was fine but I convinced him that it was fine and it was time to pull my weight. When I reached the deck I saw Tiff drinking the last of her lemonade and I noticed she finished her plate. I felt like being an ass so I started to clap and yelled bravo. Tiff looked over at me and gave me a rude face I laughed and went to the back of the boat and sat down and just enjoyed the scene, of water. Nice blue green water with the soft sound of waves crashing. Then all of a sudden it hit me, sea sickness. I ran to the edge and threw up my dinner, getting it all over the side of the boat. After a few minutes of calming down over the side of the railing I heard Tiff come up beside me.

"I really do have to ask, what's with the outfit that looks like one of the infected?" Tiff said while crossing her arms and giving me the women eye.

"Me and my best friend went trick or treating and as Hunter's from left 4 dead." I said not really feel like talking to her. I was going to walk past her but she grabbed my arm, pissed that she even touched me I glared at her. But when I looked at her, her face became unrecognizable, such a serious and fierce face that I never saw on her. When she spoke her accent dropped to stone cold voice.

"I'm on to you and your little friend, and trust me when I find out what's your deal. I promise that my people will destroy every last one of your kind." Tiff then let of my arm and walked away. To say I was stunned what did she mean 'my kind'? I looked off to where she disappeared to; I planned on telling Billy exactly what just happened here.


	11. Chapter 10

When night fell and Tiff went to go watch acting like her normal self I followed Billy to the Bunks. When we fully were on the bottom deck I closed the door and locked it just to make sure that Tiff won't pull a fast one and hear what I'm going to discuss with Billy. Billy saw this and started to freak, I guess he was homophobe.

"I'm not gay!" Billy quickly said and backed away eyes wide. I almost fell out of shock, not because he said that because he would think I would sink that low. I turned to him and said relax he's not my type and I needed to discuss something rather important, and that Tiff can't hear it. This calmed him down and told me he was sorry.

"Yeah, sorry man it's like a defense thing. Bad childhood." Billy then sat on his bunk and nodded at me to go and tell him what needs to be said.

After I told him what happened we discussed the outcomes and pros and cons of this. We both decided that we would act like we were all good but when we go to the town to whip people out Billy will sneak off and grab a good shock collar and sew it on her skin then, melt the wire that's going to act like sting to the collar. Then were going to grab a remote and hook up the shock collar to the said remote and if she runs we blast the shock and do the same if she acts out. If she so happens to rip her skin to get the collar off then she's going to bleed which will attract the zombies. It's a win win situation, well for us that is. To be honest I was all up for this plan and was fully ready to put into action.

Way before the sun was up I headed to the captains den to tell Tiff I'll take watch. When I reach there she already walked past me and headed to the Bunks. I stuck my tong at her being immature but she makes me sink that low. I sat down and found a captains hat under the chair, I grabbed it and put it on. Captain Davie, yeah I like that, and I like pirates to. Argh. I stood up and pointed to the ocean.

"Land hoe! Lower the acres you scumbags! Argh matte where the fuck is my rum?!" I yelled while looking around and grabbed an empty beer bottle and pretended to drink it. I flopped down in the chair and spun. I stopped and put my feet up on the desk, leaned back and swung my rum and sung.

"Yo ho, yo ho the pirates life for me~

Walk the plank, hit the deck sail the seven seas~

Hit the wench, hide the rum it's the life for you and me!

Yo ho yo ho the pirates life for me~

Release the Kraken!

Hit the sail!

Find ye treasure for ye mates!

Yo ho yo ho the pirates life for me

Yo ho yo ho put te traitors in ye sea!

Yo ho yo ho the pirates life for me!

After I sung I got extremely board and decided to chuck the rum in a corner hearing it shatter I sigh. After a few hours I saw the sun come up and that's when I started to yell at it saying it's about time it came and that it was slow and lazy and an ass. I check the time on boats clock and found out it was 6:40 and it was January 23 and that meant Skittlez was by herself for four weeks and four days, alone, with a Hunter.

My throat was scratchy and I started to cough up blood by mid-day, knowing that I been screaming and didn't cough up blood then I thought that I was all clear but apparently I was wrong since I would upchucking blood now. Everyone was up and on the edge of the ship looking for a shape, any form that indicated that there was land ahead. I heard Billy yell look and we did, faint in the distance you could see Hawaii and everyone cheered. Well everyone besides me, I just smiled not wanting to strain my voice anymore then I already did. After two hours we saw all the land and it was a matter of time before we reach land. I saw Tiff squint and she then pointed and yelled she Billy could hear.

"What's that?! On the shore, that black dot! Looks like a person!" Tiff then leaned over the railing seeing if that could be any better of seeing. I turned and saw what she described and with every minuet closer I could make out the figure just a little.

"Looks like a Hunter." Billy said and he was right it did, could it be the Hunter that was after Skittlez? But when I looked closer I saw a flash of neon green on the jacket and I almost jumped ship so I swim to it.

"It's Skittlez!" I roughly screeched and then coughed up blood, but I didn't care all I knew is that I had my best friend back and that's all that mattered right now. When I saw Tiff stiffens when she too looked at the jacket, and I saw her glare and retreat back in the Bunks. A few minutes later we were all ready to go with guns and backpacks and all. When the boat sailed up on the land I saw Skittlez waiting for us and she did look like what Billy said, all bloody. But rather her wrapping's around her head that he said were gone was replaced with new fresh wrappings that were already soaked with blood.

I jumped off the boat and ran to Skittlez with Tiff and Billy jogging behind me. When I was a few feet away I dropped my things and closed the few feet with a bear hug. I knew she didn't like being touched in fact she hates being hugged because she feels awkward. She always feels awkward with showing affection and love including hugging, so I wasn't the least bit affected when she didn't return it. I didn't even care that I was getting my whole front bloody; all I cared was that she was alive.

I whispered, "I'm so glade your alive-"I heard a click of a gun and felt Skittlez stiffen and so did I.

"What the fuck are you doing Tiff?" I heard Billy yell, that's when I turned around to see the barrel of Tiff's pistol up against Skittlez's bandage, which was right between her eyes and up a little. That's also the place the Hunter got her, and where I threw cements at her, and now a gun. I turned around and saw that Tiff's face was hardened and she was silently crying. When I knew she was going to pull the trigger my heart dropped, that's when I acted and so did Billy.

We both had our pistols pointed to her head, Billy's from his backpack and mine that was strapped to my leg. I thought I wouldn't need it unless emergency's but this was one of them. Tiff looked between Billy and I uncertain of what to do now. Billy was going to talk but we heard two clicked and everyone's eyes turned to Skittlez who had two pistols in each hand, pointing one at me and one at Billy. Her eyes full of excitement but I saw she was trembling a little one that could go unnoticed.

"Skittlez what the FUCK ARE YOU DOING POINT AT TIFF!" I yelled hoarsely and forced down a cough along with blood. Skittlez did what I told her and Tiff started to shift uncomfortably.

"Tiff I'll ask again what the hell are you doing, pulse you're outnumbered so I wouldn't try to pull a fast one. Knowing David if you kill the kid your death will be merciless and slow." Billy then pressed the barrel of his gun on the back of her head as a warning. I saw Tiff start to shake violently and her eyes watered up and she burst out crying. I then noticed that Skittlez had dropped her guns and put her hands in her hoody pocket. She looked board but I shook it off and focused back on Tiff.

Tiff pressed harder to Skittlez's hooded forehead and I saw blood run down her face and drip from her chin. Tiff must have noticed because she lifted the pressure and the blood came slowly then a stop, at least she has some heart. Tiff then screamed, "Why shouldn't I kill her I have every right to! She's a fucking murder!" Tiff then chocked out the last part and jabbed her gun at Skittlez. Even though I am enjoying every minute of her suffering, I just wished it wouldn't be right now I mean I actually want to soak it in and enjoy it.

"What did she do, just calm down and-"I was interrupted when Tiff glared at me and screamed.

"She fucking killed my sister and showed me the head! That's what she did! And I promised myself I would kill the Hunter who killed her!" Tiff then shoved the gun hard to Skittlez's face, this time right between her eyes. Skittlez's eyes widen and her brows lifted so high that it was hidden under her hood.

I was confused to say the least Skittlez isn't infected. Why would she mistake Skittlez for an infected?

"But Skittlez isn't infected." I stated and Tiff laughed and Skittlez sighed which caused Tiff to stop and glare at her. At the moment I wanted Skittlez to shush up before she gets killed.

"Don't you fucking laugh!" Tiff screamed.

"Ok I got to say yes, I did kill Tammy but I'm not Hunter. The Hunter you saw was Nathan, not me. Damn Tiff you're so red you look like you're going to explode on me." Skittlez explained and shook her head. Tiff got red in the face like she was going to explode but we heard the trees next to us which made all of us to go on alert. With Tiff screaming everything there was a chance an infected could have heard and brought a horde with it. Out of a normal reaction like breathing and sleeping we turned toward the direction of the noise and pointed our guns. Skittlez had out her pistol that was strapped on her thigh. Coming out of the trees we saw a hood, one of a Hunter.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello once again my people! **

**Skittlez: Wait who's turn is it to say the thing?**

**Billy: The disclaimer?**

**Skittlez: Yeah.**

**David: I believe it is Billy's.**

**Nather: *growl***

**Tiff: Get that thing away from me."**

**Skittle: Nah I'm good.**

**Billy:...Anyway Just a gamer girl23 does not own the special infected other than Nathan. Things such as Left 4 dead and the special infected belong to Valve. Thank you.**

**Skittlez: So polite...**

"Hunter!" Billy loudly whispered to let us know just in case we didn't see it. I nodded in saying that I understood. When we saw half of its body when it started to slowly come out, this one acted different, it didn't screech or jump at the mere sight of us. I also saw a slice mark on his cheek.

"Wait! Put down your guns!" Skittlez yelled while running toward the Hunter and strapping her pistol back in its holder on her thigh.

"Get the hell away from it kid what do you want to die?!" Yelled Billy While pointing his gun down so he wouldn't accidently shoot Skittlez.

Skittlez didn't listen and ran up to it and the Hunter just stayed there hunched making it look like it was sitting but it was really just sitting on the heels of its feet. Skittlez fell to her knees and looked under the hood. This made me nerved, not only was she freely going up to a Hunter but she gets up close and personal with it and looks under its hood. This could be a problem for all of us. Skittlez looked at us smiling, also putting a hand on his head and he lifted up his head just a little like he wants to be petted. That made me a little creeped out and curious about Hunters even more. I lowered my gun and slowly made my way over to Skittlez while the other two hung back not really trusting the infected. I glanced back and saw Tiff was terrified; she was having the face off a person who never saw an infected with up close before, let alone killed one. What a noob.

"This is Nathan! I named him myself he didn't know his own name. Its ok he's harmless, unless you piss him off. Oh! And he's kind of protective? Possessive? Either one he's it, just to warn ya." Skittlez said like patting him on the head and he lowered his head like he was embarrassed. When I reached them Nathan jumped on Skittlez knocking her back so she could only hold herself up by leaning back on her hands. Nathans head looked in my direction and growled in warning. I freeze in fear of being attack, Skittlez laughed and put her hand on his head and told Nathan I was no danger the only danger here is other infected and Tiff. By hearing this Hunter got off Skittlez and I sat next to her and watched as he growled at Tiff who stepped back a few feet.

Billy sighed and asked what now since we're here and sat in front of us.

"Simple we kill the bitch and "Nathan", and we Billy and David go kill the rest of the filth in the world." Tiff said while standing up and glaring at Nathan and Skittlez.

"Excuse me did you just call me filth?!" Skittlez raged and stood up and walked over to Tiff Nathan following like a puppy behind, I got up to ready to stop a brawl if necessary but ready to get into one. I noticed that Skittlez went only up to her neck so she had to look up at Tiff to look her in the eyes. Nathan lowly growled in warning not to try anything.

Since I couldn't screaming I went to ranting; "Now I know you ain't threaten my best friend because if you are its about to get ugly up in here!"

Tiff looked pissed and screaming; "Yeah I called you filth! That's what you are if you kill an innocent person and befriend a Hunter!"

"Nathan did nothing wrong! All he did was protect me! Minus the stalking he's a good gu-…Hunter!" Skittlez yelled then locked her jaw and balled up her fist. Nathan growled in agreement.

"Seriously Tiff? You shouldn't be talking! You let many people die when all they did was love you! You're a heartless bitch!" I raised my voice knowing it won't hurt my throat, but knowing id have to lower it.

"So what I'm hearing that you're a killer too! So don't point fingers at me you ass bag old hag sorry excuse for a person!" Skittlez yelled and crossed her arms and I nodded.

"Um guys-"Billy tried to say but Tiff cut in screaming that she'll kill Skittlez Billy then put his hands up and walked towards town mumbling about women being scary.

"I'd like to see you try you fucking stupid piece of shit! I can't believe I'm wasting my breath on you! DIE!" Skittlez was turning around ending it and I started to walk ahead following Billy when I heard a sickening crack and a Hunter screech. I spun around and saw that Skittlez was on the ground crying holding her nose, blood seeping through her fingers. Nathan on top on Tiff holding her hands down and mouth to neck, ready to rip her throat to shreds when singled. I ran up to Skittlez helping her up and cussing Tiff out, Skittlez shook her head and Nathan let go and got off but not without snapping at her telling her that he would do it if it wasn't for Skittlez. I took out rope from my backpack and knocked tiff out to tie her up and drag her along.

Come to find out that Tiff broke Skittlez's nose and we have to crack it back in place. Nathan dragged Tiff with his teeth while we walked to the town to find Billy. But first we have to get to Billy so he can hold her and find something for her to bite. I turned on my ear piece and asked where he was.

"Just getting the things we need to tame Tiff. Why? Oh, and by the way there's a shit load of zombies just killed like forty in one spot." Billy said over the speaker and I told him what happened and we need to meet up at a store roof. We all planned to meet up on top of a fast food place which was in the middle of us. Nathan led us there, making us go around the zombies and would alert us if one was coming near. Seeing Tiff being dragged and beaten by the ground made my day, but I need to get answers from Skittlez weather if it was a bad time or not.

"Skittlez, I need to ask you a few questions." I said and glanced at her seeing her wince but nod singling it was ok to proceed.

"One what happened after James shot you? Two are you bit-don't give me that look I need to make sure! Three how's the shot wound? Four what's your deal with "Nathan"? And five, why did you try to kill me, like twice?!" I looked at her ready for her answers.

"Nathan took me to his "place" and got supply's to fix the shot wound, then I went back for you but you weren't there. So he sniffed you out led me to a hotel but we just missed you. We couldn't find you're sent so I hung out with him trying to find it. Found out that there's some infected that their human mind stayed with them but they forgot how to speak. They only know zombie talk…anyway after that I learned valuable information which I will tell you in due time. And I learned some devastating news, I'll tell you that in due time. No I'm not bit. Nathan was the Hunter from the house and he said my sent was interesting so he observed me and you. He also learned how to communicate through various ways by observing us. When he used to visit me at night we became allies then friends so we have now an inside spy. And I didn't try to kill you, I'm not mean just evil. And hey I was having fun. I mean when I ripped your pants and you screamed, oooohhh my God that was so fucking funny I couldn't stop laughing! Second time was to get you away from a mine that they planted in the ground as a trap for zombies. So I saved your life." Skittlez said still holding her nose.

I absorbed this and nodded more questions popped in mind and asked, "I looked back and you weren't there how did you move so quickly? I mean I thought you were a fucking ninja." Skittlez laughed and I mocked a glare then breaking in a smile.

"Nathan had one of his Smoker buddies get me down and up. But you didn't see the tong because you were surprised to see me huh? When you dodged me Kyle, his Smoker friend, yanked me up back into a high hotel building and we watched from there for a few seconds. Then I got on Nathans back and we flew to a boat and sailed here." Skittlez explained and I saw that the fast food place was coming into view and I asked my last question..s

"How did you know we would go to Hawaii that day? When did you arrive here?"

"Nathan heard Billy say that no matter what he was leaving today with or without Tiff. I came here a day before you since we hopped from boat to boat that passed. Unfortunately the people didn't like that and started to fight and the ship went down so on and so on so we took their fastest boat and set sail again." Skittlez shrugged.

"Wait you're the people who did that boat massacre?!" I went wide eyed. How could she do that to so many people. We finally reached the building and I climbed up and killed the zombie's that were on the roof. How they got this high up way out in the woods I don't know. This wasn't your typical fast food it was like out back Hawaii style. Or just an abandoned place either one. When I was done killing them Nathan threw up an unconscious Tiff and I didn't catch her which made her smack hard on the cement, then I kicked her in her bitch face. I turned to help Skittlez up but she hitched a ride with Nathan and they jumped up. After getting off of Nathan's back she sat down and I sat across from her, Nathan jumped off somewhere.

I looked at Skittlez question and she shrugged saying it was probably feeding time. I shivered and restated my question.

"Yeah, I mean I tried to explain but they kept coming at us so I let my dark half take over and have Nathan have his fun."

"Your dark half?"

"Yeah it's the side that likes to kill and feel the blood on her skin."

"That's called crazy Skittlez." I stared at her while she laughed and mumbled to herself. Yup Billy was right she's fucked up. We heard our ear piece click on.

"Is that you guys up on the roof?" Billy asked quietly, I stood up and waved in every direction telling him it was us.

"You look very stupid doing that." Billy laughed and I just told him to hurry his fat ass up so we can deal with Tiff and Skittlez.

When Billy got settled in and barricaded making a little wood hut so if it rained we could just sit under it and make a fire. At the moment we were dealing with Skittlez since she is an actual teammate. Billy was saying it was good to have her back blab la bla.

"Ok Kid bite on this and hold still." Billy said while holding a wash cloth out, when Skittlez took it and did what he said he grabbed her and held her still. By this time her mouth and chin full of blood and she was making a puddle plus it was still going and we need her nose back it place. I placed my thumb and pointer finger on her nose like how you would play with a little kid the "I got your nose" game.

"Ok, this is going to hurt I'm not going to lie just bite down and scream in it ok?" I asked and before she nodded her head I cracked it back it place. Hearing the sickening crack and her jump back slightly along with the muffled scream that if we didn't have the cloth it would be piercing, along with her crying water works I knew I got it back in place. Billy let go and Skittlez kicked me in the leg, I buckled and raised my voice saying, "What was that for?!"

"You're supposed to let me know when you do it and not fucking surprise me like that!" Skittlez then rolled over in pain and kept rolling around. She stopped and glared at me, I should of expected her to do something like that.

In the corner of my eye I saw Tiff stir and Billy sat her up and I grabbed the tools for our next project. Skittlez had fallen asleep, no that was incorrect. She fainted due from extreme pain that her frail tiny body couldn't handle. When the tools were laid out, Billy grabbed her hair and put it all in her beanie and held her hand back careful not to wake her. He then grabbed a new cloth this one longer and tied it around her mouth. I grabbed the shock collar and found that it was leather, which is going to be an ass to sew specially with wire. I put the collar around her neck and tighten it to where it would feel uncomfortable but enough for her to breath. I also found out that instead of a needle were using a knife to make the hole. Makes scene.

Once I make the holes around the top and bottom I made the tip of the wire really sharp to break the skin. Now this wire is now heavy wire bit thin that has plastic around it. Not ones that you hook up to your TV or computer but more like….that annoying wire that comes with I don't know clocks or something. It's attached to it and usually neatly. It's like ear bubs wire dammit. Those small annoying ones!

Once I got the wire inside the plastic uber sharp I forced it in her skin causing her to wake up screaming which was muffled by the cloth that's in her mouth. Also caused blood to leak and get in my way of seeing but Skittlez must have awoken because she wiped it away. Tiff started to struggle but with her restrained by ropes and Billy also with her mouth shut it looked pretty hard to do so. After the second hole my hands were covered in blood that the wire was starting to slip from my grip. I stabbed the wire in her skin and let Skittlez wipe my hands clean and dry. Which she silently did but I saw revenge all over her face and she was enjoying this as much as I am. After the top was done Tiff had fainted, most likely from the loss of blood and no one seemed to care.

The roped was so wet with blood that it became slippery and I was sure my hands would be tinted red after I was done. When we got done with the bottom it was now the fun part. I took out a heavy duty lighter and started to melt the wire to the collar. Whenever we caught something on fire we would let it set then blow it out. Once we were finished we stared at our work. It didn't look that bad if you count out the second degree burns, bubbled skin, boiled blood, and burnt wire.

"I say I think we did a damn good job." I said while crossing my arms and nodded to myself. Skittlez started to gag from the smell and had to walk to the other side of the roof to breath in fresh air. Billy looked up and asked where the Hunter went and when's he going to come back. She told us that he just goes off and he'll be back when he wants to.

"Now we're actually here what's the plan?" Skittlez asked while laying down and looking up at the trees. I then looked at Skittlez, Billy and Tiff.

"We need to find a place to stay for a little to make that our safe house, kill everyone, and look for survivors and supplies. Sound good?" I leaned against a box waiting for an answer, when I got some grunts I closed my eyes and wondered when and where are we going to start with this plan.

"We're going to take a day of rest, tomorrow morning we need someone to make a shelter with what we got and clear out the infected around us. The others need to go and get supplies and possibly while they are out they can look around for a better place to stay." I finished and opened my eyes and saw both were in deep thought on which job to do. "I will go for supplies." I added, seeing Skittlez shoot up after I added what I did.

"Then I will go with you, I don't know about Nathan but if he wants he can." Skittlez stated then laid back down with that being said means Billy and Tiff get the hard work of making a shelter. Billy ran his hand over his head and gave a big sigh. Skittlez offered to take first watch, when I asked that it was morning still and stated; "Well when I was with Nathan I had more than enough sleep and you guys look horrible and should get some rest. Badly, I mean it" I sighed and told her that she was such a nice friend, my replay? A smile and thanks. I mocked a glare but went to the shady part of the roof laid down and garbed a small blanket from my backpack, laid my head down on the cement and closed my eyes. I heard Skittlez telling Billy to do the same, I then heard him do the same as I did but on the other side of the shade. After that I heard Skittlez roll Tiff into the sun with her snickering. Before I knew it I was in dreamland.

Skittlez must have forgotten to wake me for my watch because I was still half asleep when I heard talking and I heard the sound of crickets. My mind was foggy yet struggling trying to wake up and comprehend what was being said. Was I still dreaming? I open my eyes just a little and was met with a mash of colors of black, green, grey, and red. I could tell there was two people talking, it was talking I believe they were doing. I tried to focus but my eyes continued to blur and beg to be closed.

"I don't think I can."

I heard a whisper, I tried to make it out who it was but names were coming up blank. I heard some sort of noise and a sigh. I tried to will my body to sit up but I was too exhausted to even lift a finger. Some more talking went on but I couldn't catch what they were saying.

"They're telling me to kill them."

After hearing that I screamed my body to do something move talk, hell even to will my eyes to stay open but they keep shutting on me. Refusing to let me know who is talking, refusing to give me any hint on what is going on. More talking went on and at this point I gave up and let sleep take me over. I would deal with this in the morning, but one thing put my mind in a spin before I went to dream land.

"Don't worry I'm not dead yet, I'll finish before that even comes close to happening."

I woke up before the sun even arose to find Skittlez sleeping in a corner with a pillow and a blanket, Tiff struggling to get out of the ropes and Billy nowhere. Thoughts of last night rammed into me and I became alert. What was that talking all about and who in this group was saying those things? Before my mind could think further into it I heard Skittlez yawn and get up just to kick Tiff down once she finally stood up. Tiff started to scream, well as much as she could with being gagged and all. I got up and packed my dirty navy blue blanket back in my bag and started to clean my gun.

"Sorry for not waking you, Billy told me you needed the rest." Skittlez said while sitting down next to me, putting her shotgun on her lap and tightened the strap of the sniper tighter on her shoulder. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her, seeing her smirk while watching Tiff suffer. I went back to cleaning not before asking; "Billy said that huh? Did Billy take shift last night?" I glanced at her seeing her shrug and tell me that she can't remember. I inwardly groaned and found she was no help. I should of know she would of forgotten I mean, I bet she doesn't even know what she did yesterday her memory is so bad. I mean hell she doesn't even know her mom's own birthday and age. I heard my head set click on and Billy's voice over it talking to whoever was listening.

"I found some old wood in the store, we can use it as….doors…walls. I don't fucking know a lamp?!" I heard Skittlez laugh echo since we were right next to each other. "That's good just grab whatever you need and head up because we got to get going soon the sun is rising." Skittlez echoed and got up and over to Tiff.

I also got up and headed to Tiff who was rolling away from Skittlez. "Look do you want to get free or not?!" Skittlez said motherly like to a kid who won't listen. Tiff just stayed still until she was untied and tried to punch Skittlez but stopped when we all heard a soft thump and a growl. We all turned to see Nathan behind Skittlez and "looking at Tiff".

"Oh good! Nathan would you like to come with us to get supplies and try and find a house?!" Skittlez crossed her arms and smiled. When Nathan did nothing that indicated as an answer her she just kept smiling and laughed saying he was shy. I looked at Skittlez and shook my head, how could she not realize that he currently has fresh blood on his face and a Witch's head in his mouth. I mean I couldn't stop staring and yes staring is rude but it was gross yet neat at the same time.

We were all eating some berries and apples with bottled water when Billy came up with some building stuff for our shelter. I noticed that the roof wall went up to his knees and he was 6'2. That would be good to hide if needed and I kept that in mind. He sat down next to Skittlez and reached in his bag pulling out some machetes.

"Wow there boy, what you going to do with those?" Skittlez asked while handing him a handful of blackberries and an apple. Billy gladly took them, taking a bite out of the apple and giving us each one machete. Mine had a green handle, Skittlez a red and Billy had a navy blue one. Nathan went up to my machete since I was closer to him and sniffed it, growled and went over to Skittlez to lay down with his head on his hands to stare at Tiff.

"Why do we have different colors?! Why do I have a collar on?! Why do we have the monsters with us?!" Tiff started to raise her voice but Billy cranked up the remote so when she was done talking she fell to the floor twitching and trying to scream. You could hear the electricity from the collar, Skittlez just smiled and pet Nathan. It's good to be back together. Billy shut off the remote and answered Tiff in a calm voice; " I got everyone different colors because, the brat is covered in blood so I gave her red, I figured David likes green, navy blue is my favorite color and you have a black hole for a heart so I gave black to match. As for the collar, it's to keep you in line. Nathan and the brat are with us because they

are on the team unlike you who is our servant." Billy raised his one of his eye brows as if to challenge Tiff to ask any more questions, when she didn't Billy told Skittlez and I to head to town for supplies since its now mid-day. I nodded and got up dragging a whiny Skittlez along.


	13. Chapter 12

**I know this is a short chapter but I shall make it up too you in later chapters. I swear!**

**Bill:Hey It's your turn-**

**Tiff: Shut up I will do it!**

**Skittlez: Bitch.**

**Nathan: *nods***

**Tiff: HEY WHAT THE FUC-**

**David: *sigh* SHUT UP TIFF! JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tiff: tsk, whatever. The little shit who writes with does not own anything, such as left 4 dead it belongs to Valve. **

**Me: How rude.**

**David: Indeed.**

When we were half way to town Skittlez started to whine about how we have to walk everywhere and she just wants to lie down and go to sleep. Not that I blame her but the world is different now and sleep is not one of our concerns but it is a must. Nathan jumped on ahead; I wanted to believe he went ahead to make sure it was safe but the voice in my head said otherwise.

When we reached the end of the woods I clicked on my ear piece.

"You there?" I heard Billy asked.

"You were right." Skittlez said in a whisper and I agreed, the town was filled with infected. I didn't see any dangerous special infected and I let go of my breath that I was holding. I know, all infected are dangerous but a Tank, Witch and Boomer were my top avoid list. Skittlez and I took out the zombies that were in our way as we headed to a drug store. Once inside we blocked the door knowing there's a back exit. We both quickly went though the shelves, telling each other what we have and checking it off our shopping list that was in our heads.

"Advil check"

"Bathroom stuff check."

"Canned food check."

"Birth control check." At this I looked at Skittlez weird and an eye brow raised. "Why do you need that?" She blushed and looked at me knowing what I'm thinking; even Billy stopped talking to Tiff. It was silence for a few seconds before she explained. "Not like that! Tiff and I get our cycle and fresh blood attracts zombies so Birth control stops the cycle." After she explained that Billy let out a breath and said thank God it was only that. I nodded in understanding and told her that it was smart thinking. Skittlez beamed and went back to shopping.

"You know, it's not so bad once you get used to it. This whole zombie end of the world thing. Yeah know?" Skittlez said while zipping up her back pack and swinging it on her should. I shrugged and told her to check the back of the store and outside since I wasn't done, she nodded and went back. Once she went back I relisted the things we have.

"Ok so we need ammo and that's just down-"I stopped talking when I saw a shadow stagger past the shut window, the sound of muffled cries came to my ears. Witch. And it's heading towards the back of the store. Shit. I zipped up my backpack and told Billy this might get ugly and to head down here with Tiff. He told me that he was already heading down here. Since our connection is open to all headsets Skittlez got the warning and I heard feet coming from the back towards me. I swung the backpack over my shoulder and turned around to find that the footsteps weren't Skittlez's but the Witch I just saw. She was a few feet away and was heading my way. To say I was trapped which suck's cow balls because Skittlez said she was currently heading to the back.

I backed against the front door that we blocked which made me accidently knock over a box. It came crashing down making a thump which seemed to echo throughout the store. I held my breath when the Witch stopped and looked at me growling. I saw Skittlez freeze when she entered the store from the back. The Witch didn't take notice to her but focused on me her gaze locked on my form, her growling slowly becoming angrier. I had to think fast if I wanted to stay alive, I knew I couldn't out run her. Among all the other infected and special infected she was the fastest. I slowly moved along the wall trying to get around her and not spook her. She followed me with her red eyes that seemed to glow, her claws inches from her face ready to use them. When I was close to Skittlez I found out that she was in the way, I was really trapped now. I can't make the Witch move without startling her and kill me that's when I heard Skittlez start to talk in the headset.

"Billy, how far away are you?" We received that he was in town and sees the store but there's Boomer out so to be careful. Skittlez then looked at me and in her eyes I knew she was planning something. "You got my back right?" I nodded somehow getting a hint on what she was going to do. "Ok, good, l-look ima make a door for you, when it opens get out quick and get my back." It's either that Skittlez is very brave or very stupid or both. She didn't give me any time to answer because she took out a grenade, pulled the pin at threw it at the front door startling the Witch.

The grenade blew the door up startling the witch, but by the time Skittlez threw the grenade she ran. When the door blew I ran out looking for Skittlez because the Witch was now after her but I don't see her. I heard Billy yell at me to look at my right which I did and Skittlez got knocked down by the Witch. Everyone ran while shooting at the witch who was ripping Skittlez's jacket. We heard a Hunter screech and Nathan in a fast blur tackled the Witch to the ground and is now currently fighting her. Skittlez was getting up but I saw a big shadow over her.

"Skittlez look out!" I yelled while shooting at the zombies that tried to grab me, but it was too late Tiff Shot the Boomer and it exploded all over Skittlez. Every zombie that was trying to get us went for Skittlez. Billy was running up shooting at the Zombies that was heading toward Skittlez, she was on top of boxes trying to shot and get the bile and body liquids out of her eyes. I heard a charger yell and the next thing I knew was that I was in the air then I slammed on an unlucky jockey hearing him screech in pain then the crack of his skull. I look where the Charger went to find Tiff getting help from Billy who just killed the Charger then went to help Skittlez. I heard someone spit to find that a Spitter shot acid at me. I hurried to get out of the acid feeling it eating my skin and clothes. Tiff killed the Spitter and helped me up and we went to kill off the remaining zombies.

"I'm out of ammo!" Skittlez told us with fear in her eyes. Tiff ,Billy and I all check our ammo and found we were out to and we left out machete's at camp. After we agreed to come back tomorrow the ground started to shake.

"Come on!" Skittlez yelled frustrated that it seems it's never ending waves of infected.

"Son of bitch a Tank! Run!" Billy yelled and we ran to the camp we made.


	14. Chapter 13

**So I said I was going to make up short chapters and then I give you this. Well, you see, I can explain. Ok so the only reason that this chapter is short is because...you know. Cliff hanger and such. ._. **

**Skittlez: Nathan! You do the disclaimer! **

**Tiff: No! I refuse to have it do the disclaimer!**

**Billy: Tiff...just shut up, for once.**

**Tiff: As if, free country and all that shit.**

**David: That saying don't count no more-**

**Skittlez: Yeah, cause if you opened your eyes you would see that zombies took over the world..Dumbass**

**Tiff: Why you little *Goes to hit skittlez***

**Nathan: *growls* **

**Nathan: *growls* (Translation: The Gamer girl only owns her characters. not Left 4 dead nor the special infected. But she owns me!)**

**Skittlez: Very well said Nathan! **

After everyone was up including Nathan we lay down and hoped for the best. Since the roof wall was high and by laying down being quite we hoped that the Tank wouldn't smell us since he didn't see us only heard us. I lay on my stomach, gun ready. I was the closest to the wall Billy right on my left but on his back praying. Tiff was in a corner not too far from us huddled down in fetal position crying. I looked behind me and saw that Skittlez was actually sitting back flat against the wall, because of her height she can sit straight up and her head would make it past the wall. Nathan was right beside her so close that if I didn't take another look it would guess he was on her, which, I'm glad he wasn't.

The Tank was close, we all heard the yell out were the town was. We all could tell that it was heading our way and we all held our breath. By the time the Tank was at our camp we became still and was praying for the best. Everyone was scared shitless even Tiff passed out and Skittlez gripped hugged Nathan for the life of her. Nathan tried to comfort her is what I'm trying to guess, he kept licking her cheek and softly growling careful for the Tank not to hear. The Tank yelled right below us in the building and I was afraid that the building was going to collapse. When the Tank ran into the woods and the ground stopped shaking Skittlez asked Nathan really low and shaky to see if the tank was gone. Nathan then jumped into the trees and we waited for his arrival, at that moment I was glad we had Nathan. After a good minute or so Nathan returned and made his head go up and down slowly like he wasn't sure if he was going the right gesture correctly. I heard Skittlez give a loud shaky sigh and I knew the Tank was gone. Everyone got up and stretched their limps except Tiff who was still passed out.

I went over to Skittlez to check her over finding that she wasn't bite or anything but that she really stunk and was now sticky and that her hoodie in the stomach area had three big slash marks. The Witch only got the cloth not the skin, but now I need to find things to sew her hoodie.

"Billy did you so happen to buy sewing sting when you were out looking for things for Tiff?" I turned asking Billy who was trying to slap Tiff awake. He stopped and looked at me, scratching his face in thought. "I think I did, I'll go see." Billy went over and under the little hut we made on top of the roof. We heard movement within it and when he appeared with a needle and thread.

"Did you have to get pink string?" Skittlez crossed her arms apparently not liking the fact that the string is pink and not her desired color. When I took the string from Billy I saw that his arm had a gash, I quickly looked at Tiff and found her head bleeding, not as bad at Skittlez but good enough to pass out from the loss of blood. Which would explain why she passed out in the first place. I would need to sew her jacket but with her wearing it, it would be a bother. I guess I would have to try and not prick her; "Skittlez lay down on your back so I can sew your jacket." She did what I asked, laying down her head laying on her crossed arms and eyes closed. While I was sewing her jacket I heard Billy kick Tiff awake and they continued to build the camp.

They finished the camp when it was night fall, it covered half the roof and wasn't high. As in the roof was nailed to the roofs wall so the tall people had to crawl and or crouch, while Skittlez and I just walked. Let's just say everyone had to crouch or crawl to get in. the height of it was good since we didn't want to get any unwanted attraction. The roof was made for the rain water to fall off the sides and not flood the roof. The inside of the shelter was a sleeping space and there was this one stop near the entrance that you can sit up, that was out meeting place. The other side of the roof was a sitting area/ kitchen/ relaxing center. Below us, which was the actual building was made into a bathroom, and you had to use the buddy system. Yes this place was the least bit safe, but it has to do for now until we actually find a somewhat safer place to stay for a few days or weeks.

We were currently speaking of what to do tomorrow.

"I say look for a house and kill infected that get in our way." Skittlez said who was across the mini fire from me. This was all taking place in the meeting room where there can be a mini fire and the smoke will go out through our costume vents. Billy spoke up who was on my right; "That won't work remember what happened today; I can't handle another fight like that." Billy then shook his head. I then thought of something; "Why don't we have Nathan try and scout a house for us while we go to town as a group and kill off infected and barricade where we clear the infected from. You know like expand our land?" I looked at everyone and pondered on this. They agreed and that's when we heard it, large explosions out in the distance. I was going to blame and yell at Skittlez but when they came again and the sound of planes could be heard all of our faces paled. We all raced out and saw fire and smoke arise out in the city which was far from we were.

"There bombing us!" Skittlez yelled and started to pull her hair, her eyes wide and mouth a gape a sign that she was in shear panic mode.

"We need to go back to the U.S!" Tiff yelled over the plans that seemed to be getting closer with every explosion. I was going to ask but I heard Billy yell; "Why don't we hide? Like one of those underground bomb shelters. When they are done come out and make camp since the infected will be cut down by more than half!" Skittlez screamed that she didn't want to die and Tiff started to pace while Nathan was gone. A plane went over our head but rather than dropping bombs the dropped flyers, just in case they were survivors they would get noted on what is going on. We all started to pack not minding that papers and we went down from the roof and started to jog away from the bombing. We were deep in the woods when we heard Tiff yell for us to stop.

"Look they say that there's safe house all around that tell you were the next safe house is, which tells you where the location of a place that is infected free! We have to go there!" Tiff looked at us by shining her flashlight in our faces. I squinted my eyes and shook my head; "There all a bunch of crap, even if they are infected free it won't be for long." I then began to jog again but when I heard only two pairs of feet which was Skittlez and Billy I stopped and turned to see Tiff planted to the ground, her face on of anger.

"Who made you leader huh?! Last time I checked-" But Tiff didn't get to finish because in a few seconds we heard a whistle then few feet beside us a bomb landed. All I saw was a bright flash then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 14

**This is the final chapter! Yay and yet I am sad, I have to say it was a good run writing this story.**

**Me: Ok everyone! Say the disclaimer and goodbye!**

**Nathan: *waves***

**Billy: It was nice, goodbye**

**Tiff: Whatever**

**David: I am sad to say I will miss everyone**

**Skittlez: *grabs Nathan* I DONT WANT IT TO ENDDDDDDD! *WAILS***

**David *pats Skittlez back***

***Everyone* "Just A Gamer Girl23 does not own Left 4 dead or the infected, it belongs to valve."**

Everything was dark, a black abyss that I couldn't escape no matter how much I tried. I tried to crawl to the light that I faintly saw but the grip of the darkness kept dragging me down. I tried to scream but my throat refused to let out even a sound. Was I dying? Was this really the end of me? I refused to let that happen, I head towards the light. The hands that look like shadows from the dark reach out as I start to run, I won't be defeated. The more I head towards the light I feel horrific waves of pain splashing at me and though my body. I break out in a cold sweat as I trip over my own feet, the pain too much. I think of heading back, or let the hands get me and drag me back to being numb from all this pain. I rethink that knowing that the dark is death and I can't just give up yet. Tears spring to my eyes as I get closer to the light, one thing running through my mind that I keep on repeating. Live.

My eyes shoot open and I cry out in pain I scream and cry, the wails cut short by blood spurting out of my mouth like a fountain. It splatters all over my face and goes in my eyes. I lay there for I don't know how, just screaming, crying, and puking up blood. When I finally settle down and try to endure the pain I look around me, the world slightly blurred from the remaining tears. I can't move anything other than slight movement of my head, even which was like smashing my head in. It was silent; the only sound you could hear was the ocean in the distance, the sound of flames licking whatever it could find and my ragged, harsh breathing. There was no breathing, no birds, no infected and no aircrafts, nothing.

When I saw my surrounding I felt my heart drop, I keep asking myself how could I survived this? But I almost didn't, the dark grip of death almost got me. The trees looked like charcoal, some broken in half others have fallen and was dropping like the branches held to much weight. Trees on top another looking as if they would crumble any minute. The leaves gone completely turned into dust that blows with the wind. The sky once blue is now orange and red from the fires that still burn in the city and forest. Some of the red and orange was taken up by thick black smoke coming from the fires. The ground was black in spots that weren't covered in gray ash. Some ash still fell from the sky, blowing them from the city and making it look like it was snowing. The ground not only was devoid of green but it was torn apart. Chunks of earth was everywhere and creators were spotted all around from flying rocks and trees. It looked like a world war went down and I just so happened to be in the middle of it.

I looked to my body and found that I was under a tree. The tree was leaning on another so I could easily slide out if I suck in my stomach. Ash was like a blanket to me, layering me with its gray substance, like it was trying to shield me from the world. I tried to move some of my body parts and look at my body that I could see since the other was on the other side of the tree. From what I got by observing my body and feeling my upper body and not bothering with the lower yet.

I had broken three of my ribs, chipped my hip, make a little crack in my skull, puncture wounds in my arm and hand, swollen eye and lip, gash on my cheek arms and stomach and I disconnected my shoulder. I was covered in blood. It was time that I decided to try and move, I sucked in my stomach and crawled one handed out from under the tree. My arm became wobbly and collapsed, not being able to holding up my body weight no longer. I came down hard sending pain throughout my ribs and arm. Not being able to use my arm I made by body move like a snake and wiggled my way out from under the tree. Once my body was out I pushed my body up and leaned against the tree that once trapped me. To find myself out of breath I noted mentally that I'm really weak and exposed right now. That I need to stay out of harm's way at all cost.

I looked down at my lower body to find that my lower half wasn't as bad as my top. My pants has been shredded and burned off all the way up to the knees. My bare legs were a bloody mess with all cuts, rocks jammed in the skin along with pieces of bark and stick logged in my skin. I yanked out the rocks, sticks, and bark making the wounds bleed profusely. I can walk but it will hurt, the pain is tolerable, I also need to get the wounded covered and healed. If I lose too much blood as it is I'm going to die. I heave myself up by the tree with my good arm; I stay standing until I know I won't be dizzy. I look around to find my friends. I stumble around looking my heart starts to pound when all I find is earth and blood.

"Billy?! Skittlez?! Where are you?! Can you hear me!?" I screamed, feeling blood coming up I puked it out. I get silence, my stomach is filled with dread and I start to panic. They can't go out like this! We can't part like this! I start to run, I have no direction in where I'm going I just run. Something is pulling me to this direction, something that promises hurt. Then I see it and I fall right in front of it, not being able to processes what I'm looking at. Refusing to register it, refusing that…I mean we bounded and we finally saw eye to eye. Why did happen like this, my eyes began to water but refused to fall.

Billy was priced to a tree branch that was stuck in the ground, he sat there, face pointing towards the heavens, body limbs in awkward positions. His mouth pouring blood that ran down his chin and neck soaking his shirt. His arm was torn off lying God knows where, his legs bent and twisted. I run over to him and fall to my knees, knowing he don't have much longer. When he hears me approach he cracks open one eye, smiles and close his eye.

"I….Just want….To-" Billy tried to say but I wouldn't let him, I wouldn't let him say goodbye. "No!...Don't say anything….please." I stop my throat closing up. Billy doesn't listen he slightly shakes his head and coughs up blood, making his whole body shake. I look at the branch that went through his chest, if I try and remove it he will die. This is his only source of life, we both know this, that he's dying.

"You know, I was going to become a manger. My mom was diagnosed with cancer, I was going to….get money to help stop cancer. Heh. Guess I won't be doing that anytime soon." I look at Billy more than willing to listen to him and his final words. My lump in my throat start to burn and my eyes threaten to shed tears. Billy closes his eyes; "I'm not really good at goodbyes." I shook my head and looked at him, I refuse to let him die alone after all we been though.

"You were not only a comrade, but a brother, I just want….to let you…know..that." Billy took his last breath and slept, he slept with a smile on his face. I bowed my head, shoulders started to shake. But I refuse to cry, refuse to be defeated.

I stood up and left, not before paying my respects. If I make it through this I will make sure that my story is told and that he will be recognized as a hero. Because even though he didn't do anything big, he helped us. He was our hero.

I looked around to find any trace of Skittlez or Nathan to lead me to Skittlez. I ran beyond Billy, beyond the trees into the denser part of the forest.

"David!" I heard a scream, I heard Skittlez scream. The sounded like it echoed from every direction. Skittlez kept screaming my name, her voice pained and desperate. We called out to each other, until we came face to face.

Skittlez stumbled out from behind the tree, her hair was a mess. One part of her sleeve got torn off by the blast which left her arm bare, other than that the little part on her wrist where the duct tape was save a piece of jacket. Her arm that was exposed was scorched and bleeding. Her bandages that helped slow down the blood from her wound form her forehead was gone. Blood flowed down her face; there her lip was a little split. Her jacket and pants were ripped and stained with blood. One of her pants legs was shredded off all the way up to her knee. Again the duct tape saved part if her pants. She was shaking and looked pale.

I ran up to her and squeezed her in a hug, I told her that I was so glad she was alive, told her what happened to Billy, told her I didn't find Tiff or Nathan. Skittlez stiffened she pulled me away and grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "We have to get to the place that said it was infected free." I looked at her, not willing to ask questions or talk. All I thought was escaping this place, to escape to a place that might not even be real. Because in this world all you have is hope and instinct to go by. To survive. I grabbed her hand and we ran, we ran away from the area that reeked of death, the stench thick in the air. It said that if we don't leave now, we would surly die here.

When we got to the boat we headed out, this was the day we reach land in Florida. The way to supposable freedom was at a train yard in Florida. This train yard was set to being the train straight to "Zero", the place that was infected free. I kept replaying what Billy said, that I was like a brother for him yet I shed no tears for him. But if I did let the tears for I would have given up, killed myself right there. I would have thought if Billy died then everyone died, since Billy was always the strong one, making joked when everything went to shit. Now that it's only me and Skittlez I watch her to see if she's ok. And she's not, not in the least. She's been throwing up a lot and coughing, she says its cold when it's hot. Around her eyes gone black and red from lack of sleep. She's dying and if I don't get her to safety and find help… as for me I too will die if we don't go, this is our only hope.

When we reach the train yard in a car we stole and planned how to get in and start the train.

"The control to start the train is in the train tower station, I don't see any zombie that's good. We have to start it and run to the train and open the door, get in and wait for the start to go. The paper said that there's no handle in the cart so we'll be trapped until let out. It also said it'll take a few minutes for the train actually to start moving. We run, no stalling nothing, just run ok? We can't afford this." I looked at Skittlez waiting for her to nod. All I got was a slight nod, but a nod none the less. She was deathly pale and her eyes were blood shot, they also looked tired. I can't have her sleep until we reach the place, if she falls asleep it would be her last. I don't care for my safety, as long as she's alive.

We race out of the car and running to the tower that was two flights of stairs up. The windows were tinted and inside was dark and filled with boxes. It looks like they tried to barricade the door. I looked out the window and to find the right train was parked just to the right of the tower. I was glad we didn't have to run far. I looked at Skittlez who was leaning on the door keeping watch on the stairs. I told her we have to run because of her health, but the other reason was that we don't have ammo in any of our guns; our machetes were blown away from the blast. We are defenseless and she knows too. We hold our guns to feel safer.

"Ready?" When she nodded I counted down. "3. 2. 1. Go!" With that I pulled the lever and a loud sounding siren went off alerting any infect that was in range to hear. We ran down the stairs and through the train yard, our box just few box's down, and its door opening. We dodged and punched infected in the faces to keep them away. We heard all kinds on special infected heading our way. This was it; we'll finally life though this! As we reached the box I ran in with such speed that I ran into a rusted wall. When I didn't hear footsteps behind me I looked at Skittlez still standing in the door way. My heart dropped and eyes widen at realization.

Her eyes started to bleed and mouth was leaking blood, her face even paler, around her eyes red and purple. And on the left side of her neck was three deep slash marks. It was pouring blood and I felt dense and stupid for not noticing. She was infected. She was infected all along, from that witch and I didn't even notice. Before I could even speak she closed the door and I heard it lock. I ran to the small window screaming her name. I saw her run to the tower and my eyes started to water.

"SKITTLEZ!" Tears fell down my face, this wasn't happening! We were supposed to survive! Blood poured from my mouth but I paid no mind. I screamed to her, banged on the door tried to break the glass but it was no use. I started to claw at the door desperate to get to her, to yell at her for not telling me. And she knew.

"SKITTLEZ OPEN THE DOOR!" She knew all along that she was infected.

I clawed even harder when the train began to rumble, I clawed so hard that my fingers began to bleed.

"SKITTLEZ PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

I looked to find that we were moving and zombie had gotten in, and a hunter that didn't look like Nathan crashed through the window.

"VICTORIA!" I screamed, I feel and coughed up blood, I started to gag. My tears wouldn't stop, I cried for the first time in a long time. And I gave up; I lost a friend, who was a sister. Who was like family and now she's dead, along with Billy and her family. And I couldn't save her; I was vowing my life to save her and didn't even think she would do the same for me. How was I supposed to know that you had to start the train from inside? How was I supposed to know that she was infected and planned on bring me to safety before she died.

And I screamed, I screamed for the longest time that I became numb. I didn't feel the tears, nor my throat begging for a break, nor the blood that was all over me. I just screamed, for my family, for my comrades and for Victoria. How I couldn't save a life, that I don't know how to save a life. That she's gone and I'll be here. All I felt was the pain in my heart and how it just died.

That day I cried myself to sleep, and when ZERO found me I was a mess, was rushed to the hospital to get treated, treatment that was also meant for Victoria. A few days later of zooning out, of finally making it here and I couldn't even celebrate it with the people I left for dead, by choice or not. That I was numb from the body and soul. That ZERO's court wants me questioned to know I'm no danger after the found out I wasn't infected. How could I be when Victoria decided to switch places.

"And here I am, telling you my story. Telling you what happened, telling you what it's like out there. And finally asking you to have them be remembered, just like I promised myself." After I was done I looked up from my seat and looked at the court that consisted of five men in suites. They all sat in high up behind a long desk, looking down at me. Looking at me in my dead eyes. I heard people behind me crying from my story, from what I lost. People that wanted to witness "The survivor" as they called me since I was out there for far too long. When people got first noticed on this place they headed here, which was when the infection first started. They didn't experience what I did. They didn't go through what I went through. So I have no care for them, I despise them. The higher up's whispered to each other until they finally made a decision on keeping me or to kick me out, back into hell. To say I would much rather be there then here, here I don't belong with these people who cheated death unlike me who looked at it in the face.

"We have made a decision." I mental roll my eyes and whisper "clearly" under my breath, but they didn't hear. If I was with my team they would, they could hear if you whispered, want to know why? Because you had to if you didn't listen for the slightest noise you would be dead.

"We, grant you that your story is truly remarkable and, we allow you to stay. As for your friends names to be remembered, we'll see what we can do." With that said the people behind me cheered and ran to hug me, to congratulate me. Like I was their friend, like they knew me. I hate this place.

It has been two years since then and I currently 18. I stared at what's in front on me with flowers. How many times I been here, I don't know. I do know that I been coming here every day for long hours at a time to look at it. I come here to remind me of that time, to morn and remember. I place the flowers down in front of the grave. The grave was a marble grave on top of it had an angel kneeling, holding out its hands like it was carrying something. Its face was looking up towards the sky, the angle was crying for a loss of something. And on the grave, something was carved; it was the sole reason why I always come here. I know it was in the middle of town, I know it brought pitiful glances at me. But I didn't care, I was bounding.

Hero's that will never be forgotten.

Victoria Caldon - A best friend and comrade who kicked ass.

Billy Stanford - A brother and comrade who never gave up.

I turned and went home, the sun was setting. But I would return I always return. Just like the infected they will come, they always do. No matter how good you try and be safe, as long the dead roam, they will find you.

**What is this?! I foreshadow for a squeal? Hmm everyone might want to keep their eye open!**


	16. Sequal INFO

Hello everyone! I am here to tell you that "Dead" has a sequel coming out or is out. The sequel is called "Alive". In this sequel you will be reading from two view points.

NOW! I just want to know, you don't have too but just to entertain me...who was your favorite character in "Dead"?

So that is about all I wanted to say so, I will see YOU in the next story!


End file.
